


Yumenosaki Hearts

by webser6



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 26,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webser6/pseuds/webser6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is a series of short reader insert fics of the Enstars guys! I'm always taking requests so leave them in the comments section!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Koga Oogami

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to make this by crowaion and her lovely fic that you all should definitely go read if you havent already Only Your Stars. Ive had a lot of these ideas bouncing around in my head for a while but i only got the idea to post them by reading their fics so thank you! If youre reading this i hope you dont mind me doing something similar to you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first one is gonna be Koga! Gotta love him :) i didnt expect to like him as much as i do, but now hes definitely my number one fav so i just had to do one for him first  
> Theme: confession/koga being a massive dork

The highlight of your day was always walking home from school, especially during the spring months. The walk back was short, but it always managed to calm your nerves, especially after a busy day like today. Aside from regular classes, you spent your lunch break in the practice room with Trickstar helping them rehearse for their upcoming variety show appearance, and after classes were over it was off to the outdoor stage to help set up for a DreamFes. It was late April, the light breeze blowing blossom petals through the air like light pink snow. You felt a petal catch in your hair, so you brushed your hand through it, watching the petal fly back into the air, swirling to the ground for a moment before another gust of wind sent it on its way.

On your way to the school gate you noticed a couple of guys standing off the path, huddled in conversation. Upon closer inspection you realized it was two of the boys from Undead, Kaoru and Koga. You paused and your eyes met with Kaoru’s. He nudged the other boy in his arm and he turned. Kaoru waved and you waved back, but Koga just stood there, staring. Kaoru nudged him again and gestured towards you and Koga jumped, glaring at him. His face seemed to redden a bit, and Kaoru gestured toward you again, a little more forcefully. Koga glanced at you one last time before heading over to where you were standing, confused and a little nervous. 

You really liked all the guys from Undead. They were a little wild and hard to handle, but at the end of the day they were all nice guys and great friends. Out of all of them you were closest friends with Koga, but it had never been anything more than that. Just friends. The two of you bonded over dogs and your love of music, and he quickly became one of your closest friends at the academy. He fended off Kaoru’s advances, taught you a little bit of guitar, even walked you home every now and again. But you never entertained the idea of being any more than friends. The two of you were both so busy with idol duties, and you didn’t even know if you actually liked him in that way or just idolized him as a friend. 

Once he reached you he froze. 

“Hey, you.” He said. “We gotta talk.” 

“Uh, sure?” You said, confused. Koga’s face was getting redder by the second. He looked like he was trying to say something but was being held back. Before he could say anything else he turned around and darted back over to Kaoru, leaving you standing there even more confused than before. The two seemed to have a small argument back across the courtyard before he sent Koga back over to you. 

Before you could say anything Koga grabbed your hand and started dragging you towards the school. You shot a confused glance back at Kaoru, to which he just smiled and waved in return.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing!” You snapped at Koga. 

“We can talk in the Light Music Club room. I don’t feel like talking with that guy starin’ us down.” The two of you were practically jogging as you reentered the school building and headed towards the stairs. Your heart was caught in your throat, and you could tell Koga must have felt the same way; you could see reddish tint to the tips of his ears. What the hell was going on?

When you reached the Light Music Club room, Koga burst open the door and started opening all the lockers and checking in the coffin that lay in the corner of the room.

“What are you doing?” You asked.

“Making sure that vampire bastard isn’t in here. Can’t have him spyin’ on us in here.” After checking every vaguely human shaped compartment in the room, he turned back to you. You don’t think you’d ever seen him that blushed. He shuffled over to you and said,

“So, uh,” he stammered, “I, um, don’t think we should be friends anymore.”  
“W-what?” Your heart practically stopped. 

“Wait, shit, that’s not what I meant!” He took a few steps backs, turned around and slammed his fist into a locker, cursing to himself. He walked back over to you, a slightly frantic look in his eyes.

“Okay so what I mean is like, friendship is really small and quiet, ya know? And I don’t like things quiet. I like things really big and loud, right?”

“I suppose so, but you really aren’t making much sense.” You said, heart beating a mile a minute. Koga stepped back again, face in his hands. He turned around for a moment and sighed heavily. You could practically hear both of your hearts pounding.

“Koga, are you alri-” Mid word you were cut off by him turning back around, pulled up on the collar of your shirt and pressing his lips to yours. This time you were  _ sure _ your heart stopped beating entirely. After a moment of hesitation you couldn’t help but to kiss him back. He placed a hand on the side of your face, keeping your shirt firmly grasped in the other, holding you close to him. The two of you stayed like that for a moment before he pulled away, grabbing your hand. 

“What I was trying to say was,” He paused. “I really _really_ like you, and I think we should be more than friends.” All the emotions you’d been subconsciously holding back flooded to you all at once and your face broke into a grin. 

“Yes!” You exclaimed, squeezing his hand a little tighter. He smiled, a look of relief on his face. You both stood there for a moment before he chuckled,

“So, what now?”

“Well,” You said. “We could always kiss again.” He flashed that mischievous grin you loved so much. 

“I like that idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as i did writing it! If you did definitely request one down below!! Here are a few ground rules:
> 
> Things to include in your request:  
> -character  
> -theme/situation (if you have one in mind)  
> -if you want it written in second person perspective (ex: You walked to school) or whether you want it in third person using a certain name (ex: Anzu walked to school). 2nd person would be better so it would be easier for everyone to relate to but if you want a specific name let me know and i can do that!
> 
> What I will not write:  
> -noncon  
> -nsfw in general (I cant write porn sorry)  
> -incest/pedophilia/basically anything illegal lol
> 
> Unless otherwise specified these'll all end up pretty romance oriented, or at the very least implied romance, so if that isnt what youre lookin for be sure to tell me!
> 
> Thats about it!! Thanks so much for reading!!


	2. Makoto Yuuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Ysa  
> Character: Makoto Yuuki  
> Theme: Carnival date/(aka in which makoto yuuki is really shitty at winning carnival games but really good at winning your heart)

The scent of cotton candy and takoyaki filled your nostrils as the two of you walked down through the carnival. Screams of joy from passengers on the ride you and Makoto had just recently rode filled the air, reminding you of how terrified he sounded the entire time, bringing a smile to your face. 

As you took a bite of your cotton candy, something fluffy and pink caught your eye. You looked to your left to see the biggest, most adorable teddy bear you’ve ever seen in your life hanging from the ceiling of the balloon dart stand. You frantically got Makoto’s attention with a couple light smacks to the arm. 

“Oh. My. God. Makoto, look.” He turned to where you where gesturing and his face lit up. 

“It’s a good thing you’re here with me then,” He puffed out his chest, “because I happen to be an expert at dart throwing.” You smirked.

“Alright then, hotshot, let’s see what you can do.” He strutted over to the balloon dart stand, dragging you in tow. 

“Three darts please!” He said confidently to the man running the stand. He handed over his money and picked up one of the darts the man dumped onto the counter in front of him. Closing one eye, he held up the dart and aimed at the board of multicolored balloons. 

“Watch and learn,” He said. “I’m gonna win you that bear or my name’s not Makoto Yuuki!” On the last word he threw that dart and it landed square in between two balloons, sticking into the cork board for second before pitifully falling to the ground. 

You couldn’t help but laugh a bit, but he didn’t falter.

“Hey now, that was just a warm up. I’ve got it, I promise.” He threw another dart, and this time it nearly skimmed a balloon, but still didn’t pop one. The haughty confident look on his face was soon replaced with a furrowed brow. Determined as ever, he threw the last dart. Your face broke out into a huge grin as it headed straight for a big blue balloon, but that smile faded as it bounced right off the balloon and hit the ground. 

His eyes widened. “Hey! I hit it!” He turned to the carnie. “That has to be worth something, right?” The man shook his head.

“Ya gotta pop ‘em to win.” He droned. Makoto scowled and grabbed your arm, dragging you away from the stand. As the two of you walked away, he put a hand on the back of his neck and smiled meekly. 

“Uh, sorry about that. Not winning you the bear, I mean.” 

“Hey. Don’t worry about it.” You smiled up at him. “That game was totally rigged anyways.” He chuckled. 

“Yeah, I know, but I feel bad I couldn’t win you anythi…” His voice trailed off as he caught sight of something. 

“That’s it!” He exclaimed. “Follow me.” He started off towards a row of arcade-like games off to the right of the yakitori stall and you jogged to keep up with him. He stopped at one of the big crane games. 

“I can win you something here! I’m awesome at these! For real this time!” You giggled. 

“Makoto, you really don’t have to do this, ya know.” You felt a warmth rise to your cheeks. 

“Hey, I promised I would win you that bear, and I couldn’t, so this is the least I can do to make it up to you!” He inserted a couple coins into the machine. “So, what do you want.”

“Well, if you insist,” You scanned the contents of the machine until something caught your eye. “I like that one.” You pointed to a green stuffed turtle sitting towards the top of the pile of toys. 

“Good choice! I’m on it.” The look of deep concentration fell upon his face again as he maneuvered the crane back and forth a bit, every so often leaning around the sides of the machine to look through the side windows. After about 20 seconds of aligning the crane just right, his finger slammed down on the button and the crane began to fall. Both of your faces were inches from the glass as the claw encircled the turtle, picking it up and dropping it into the compartment. 

“Yes!” He cheered, pumping his fist. A smile bloomed on your face. He just looked so  _ happy _ . He reached down into the machine and grabbed the turtle, holding it out to you, the smile on the toy's face matching the loving expression on Makoto’s. 

“Thank you.” You said, taking the soft doll and giving it a squeeze. “It’s perfect.” 

“It may not be the giant bear, unless you want me to-”

“Makoto,” you interrupted, “This may not be as big as the bear, but it’s from you, so it’s worth, like  _ a thousand _ of ‘em.” Makoto’s face flushed red and he broke into a shy grin. 

“If ya say so.” He said softly. He looked down at the empty cone where your cotton candy once was. “Wanna grab something else to eat?” You nodded, tossing the cone into the nearest trash bin. 

The two of you continued onwards, hands brushing together. Makoto paused, so you stopped with him, your heart caught in your throat.

“Hey, is it okay if I, um, I mean, if we,” His cheeks flushed even redder. “If we held hands?” He looked down at you, wide eyed. 

You opened your mouth slightly to speak but the right words just wouldn’t come, so in response you merely smiled and took his hand. He beamed, and the two of you walked on. Makoto may have been a little dorky, but you loved him anyways, clammy hands and all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls refer to the notes at the end of chapter 1 if you want to request anything!!! Im gonna try to get at least one chapter out a day, and im taking requests in the order that i recieve them so if youre thinking about requesting do it sooner than later! As always thanks for reading!!!


	3. Nazuna Nito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Nana  
> Character: Nazuna Nito  
> Theme: Rabbits!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really fun to write. S/O to Nina, the real life rabbit I based the one in the story off of!

You’d been looking forward to this day for weeks; the animal shelter’s annual adoption event. Even though spare time was fleeting, you still loved to volunteer at the shelter whenever you could, and the adoption event was your favorite part. People would come from all over town to adopt the animals; it really warmed your heart to see an animal that had been at the shelter for months finally find a loving home.

The event was in full swing. Pens with dogs were scattered throughout the front lawn of the shelter building, and inside were the rooms full of cats and kittens, all waiting to be adopted. But this year, you had been put in charge of the small animal room. A ton of small enclosures with rabbits, mice, and other small rodents lined the walls, but _people_ were few and far between. You sighed. Most people didn’t come to these things to pick up a mouse, why did they stick you in here? It’s been nearly three hours and you’d only had a handful of people come in, and all that’s been adopted was a guinea pig.

You sat in a chair in the corner of the room, clipboard in hand, absentmindedly staring at one of the mice go around and around and around in it’s little spinning metal wheel until you heard the bell jingle, signalling someone entering the room. You sprung up from your seat ready to greet the customer but stopped short when you locked eyes with the short blond boy that had stepped in.

“Nazuna?” You said, a wide grin breaking on your face. Finally, someone to talk to!

“Oh!” He trotted over to you. “Hey! You work here or somethin’?”

“Nah, just a volunteer.” You said, glancing down at your clipboard. “So, are you here to adopt something? We’ve got _tons_ of rabbits.” He sighed and wandered towards one of the cages.

“Sadly, no. I already have a rabbit at home so I don’t think my parents would be too thrilled with me if I came home with another one.” He turned to you and flashed that signature toothy grin. “I always come in here to keep ‘em company though!” You chuckled.

“Thanks for coming in then, ‘cause you’re keeping me company too!” You walked over to where he was intently watching a little mini-lop rabbit bounce around in its cage.

“This one’s name is Nina.” You said, “She’s a real sweetheart. At feeding time she likes to come over and eat the food right out of your hand.”

“My rabbit does that too!” he beamed. “He loves celery, so much so that he takes it right from my hand before I can even put it in his food dish!” He was practically bouncing with excitement.

“Hey, that reminds me,” You glanced up at the clock. “We’re getting pretty close to feeding time. Wanna stick around and help out?” Nazuna’s head snapped towards you and he smiled brightly.

“Really? Yes yes of course!” You grinned and grabbed the bag of food from the side table. Starting one end of the room, the two of you went around, opening up the cages and refilling the dishes with little brown food pellets. Eventually you got to Nina’s pen.

“Watch this,” You said, opening the door to her cage and holding a couple little pellets in your palm. Nina immediately came bounding over and snatched the food right out of your head. You couldn’t help but giggle a little as her whiskers tickled your hand. You turned to Nazuna.

“You wanna try?” He chuckled.

“Duh!” He held out his hand expectantly and you dropped a few pellets onto his palm. While feeding Nina, the look on his face could only be described as pure joy. His smile shined so brightly, and his cheeks had a slight pink tint to them. After a while he glanced over at you, his blush deepening ever so slightly. You froze upon the realization that you’d been staring at him this whole time, directing your eyes to the floor instead. You could feel a similar blush rising to your cheeks.

“Ya know,” You said, “You sorta remind me of a rabbit.” He looked back over at you.

“Oh yeah? How so?” He questioned as he continued to take pellets out of the bag to feed Nina. Before you could say another word you stopped yourself. Why did you say that? The reason he’s like a rabbit is because you think he’s cute, but you can’t say that. He’ll kill you!

“Um,” You stammered. “You’re both loyal, and smart and…” _Cute,_ you thought.

“Really damn cool, right?” He grinned, and you smiled in return.

“Yeah, really damn cool.” You absentmindedly reached your hand back into the food bag to grab a few more pellet for Nina, but in your panic you neglected to notice Nazuna’s hand already in the bag. Your hands brushed together for a second and you locked eyes with him. The two of you just stood there for a moment before he thrust his hand back out.

“Ah!” He panicked, his signature lisp starting to show. “Sh-sorry, I, um, if I’d known you were g-gonna put yer hand in I woulda taken mine out! Not that I d-don’ like touchin’ yer hand er anythin’, cuth I do! I really do!” You put up your hands.

“No no Nazuna it’s fine!” You placed a hand on his shoulder. “Really, you’re fine.” Suddenly the last part of his flurry set in. Wait, he said he liked touching your hand? Now it was your turn to go beet red, and Nazuna seemed to notice.

“Hey, are you oka-” You cut him off with something you’ve secretly been wanting to ask him for a long time.

“Do you wanna go do something together after this? Like, go out to eat or something?” The words escaped your mouth before you even had a chance to control them. He stared at you wide eyed for a second, mouth slightly agape.

“Like, a date?” He asked, and you quickly nodded in response. For a few painfully long seconds you both stood in silence, hearts pounding, until a small smile began to break on Nazuna’s face.

“Yeah,” He said, quietly at first. “I’d really like that!” That small smile turned into a large grin, and you took a deep breath of relief, taking a moment to shut the door of Nina’s cage. It seems like getting stuck working the rabbit room wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running low of requests to write so pls pls pls send some more in! You can find the submissions instructions in the end notes of chapter 1! Thanks for much for reading!


	4. Arashi Narukami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Whoop  
> Character: Arashi Narukami  
> Theme: Flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was sooooo fun to write, thanks so much for the request!!!!

You practically had to run to get to the bench under the cherry blossom tree when your teacher dismissed you for lunch. Everyone knew it was the best place to eat; the wide branches of the sakura tree shading the bench perfectly, just far enough away from the building that it was calm and quiet, the perfect place to eat and get work done in peace. To your relief, the bench was empty when you got to it, slightly out of breath from jogging all the way out.

Taking a seat on the bench you got your lunch box out of your bag and were about to open it, but you were interrupted by a sudden presence on the bench beside you, grabbing one of your shoulders and yelling “Boo!”. You jumped about a mile and looked over to cuss out the person that scared you, but stopped short when you saw Arashi’s pearly smile. 

“Hellooo!” He sing-songed, giggling a bit on the last syllable. You smiled in return, giving him a light punch to the arm.

“Hey, you scared the crap outta me, ya know.” He laughed.

“Yep, I know. I saw you sitting here all alone and wanted to keep you company, but I thought it would be a funnier to scare ya a little bit first.”

“Well it worked. Thanks for that.” You joked, finally opening up your lunch and taking a bite. You felt Arashi’s eyes still on you as you reached into your bag to grab your notebook. A math test was coming up soon and you had been planning to study today, but you weren’t too sure how well that would go now. Before you even had a chance to read a single word-

“So,” Arashi cooed. “You look lovely today, ya know that?” You gave him a sideways glance, a slight warmth rising to your cheeks. 

“Oh, um, thanks.” You said, turning your head back down to your notes. Out of the corner of your vision you saw what you thought was a twinge of disappointment in Arashi’s eyes, but it was soon replaced with his usual fervor. He leaned closer to you, peering down into your notebook. 

“Watcha doin’?” He asked.

“Studying algebra. I have a test after lunch” He sat in silence and watched you do a few practice problems for a couple minutes. Fully engrossed in your work, you barely even noticed him scooch a little closer to you, stretch out his arms and wrap one around your shoulders. You tensed, glancing up at him.

“Did you just pull the ‘fake yawn, put your arm around her’ trick on me?” You accused, attempting to hold back the smile trying so desperately to blossom on your face. Your deep blush may have given you away because Arashi chuckled. 

“You bet I did. Is this okay?” He asked, so close to you now that your legs touched. You couldn’t seem to form any coherent words so you nodded, burying your face back in your book. 

For a while the two of you sat there in peaceful silence as you ate the rest of your lunch and got through the rest of your practice problems. Upon shutting your notebook, it was as if Arashi sprang back to life.

“Are you all done?” He asked excitedly. 

“Yeah.” You responded, putting your notes back into your bag. 

“Finally!” He said. He took both of your hands and smiled, his face lit up with joy. “We can actually talk now! Not there was anything wrong with sitting here with you quietly, I mean. I always enjoy your company.” He winked and your heart skipped a beat. 

“W-well actually I think there’s only a few minutes left of lunch, so we don't have all that much time left.” You said, throat so dry you could hardly speak. 

“Oh I suppose you’re right.” He said. “I guess we don’t  _ have _ to talk, then. There’s plenty of other stuff we could do.” He smirked. Suddenly something slightly to the right of your face caught his eye.

“Hey, you have a sakura petal caught in your hair.” “Before you could even begin to reach your hand up to brush it away he was running his fingers through your hair. Even after you saw the petal flutter away, however, he kept his hand softly resting on your cheek. His face bloomed into a kind smile, eyes glowing warmly. His face was only inches from yours. 

“Arashi what are-”

“Oh, c’mon.” He spoke softly. “Do I  _ really _ have to spell it out for you?” He closed his eyes and leaned in close until you could feel the warmth of his breath on your lips, until-

_ BEEP BEEP BEEP. _

He pulled away and you frantically reached into your bag for you phone. 

“Shit.” You said. “That’s the alarm I set, I have to go back to class.” You looked back up at Arashi, his cheeks pink and eyes still shining. 

“Then I guess we’re going to have to catch up later, yes?” You smiled as you packed up the remainder of your things.

“Y-Yeah, I suppose we should.” You started to stand to get up, but you stopped short. Turning back to Arashi, you planted a soft kiss on his cheek. 

“Will that do for now?” You asked. He laughed softly. 

“Yes, yes it will.” You grinned, standing back up and starting on your way back to class.

“Let’s catch up after school!” He yelled out to you as you walked away. You turned around. walking backwards for a moment.

“Definitely!” As you jogged back to the building you tried to will the deep blush off of your cheeks, but to no avail. There was a million thoughts flying through your mind, and your math test was certainly not one of them, but you didn’t care. The only thing that mattered to you at that moment was Arashi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to everyone that's been requesting!! Feel free to leave a request in the comments below if you havent already, or even if you have requested one already you can request another, just remember to read the requesting rules in chapter 1!! I really love writing these and Im so so glad that you all love reading them! As always thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed :)


	5. Chiaki Morisawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: makotorii  
> Character: Chiaki Morisawa  
> Theme: Cuddling!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this one was super cute and fun to write. Thanks for the request!!!

In the biting winter air you could see your breath as you approached Chiaki’s house. As you neared you door you whipped out your phone to check his text one more time.

_ Thanks for agreeing to bring me the notes!!! I left the door unlocked so come right in when you get here!! _ ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑  _ Thank u thank u thank uuuuu!!!  _ ( ˘ ³˘)♥ 

Smiling at his gratuitous emoji use, you went ahead and opened up the door. 

“Chiaki?” You called out. 

“Up here!” You heard his enthusiastic voice come from upstairs. Following the sound you walked up the stairs, heart fluttering. Although you and Chiaki had always been close, you’d never been at his house. But this was really nothing special. All you were there to do was show him the notes, then go home, right? No big deal. 

You poked your head into the open doorway at the top of the stairs.

“Hey!” You greeted cheerfully, swallowing your nerves. Chiaki was lying in his in bed, bandaged leg propped up on a pillow and an ice pack resting on his chest. He looked over at you, excitedly yelled your name and quickly catapulted himself up into a sitting position, only to wince and lie back down.

“Oww ow ow.” He said, gritting his teeth. You rushed over to his bed.

“Hey! You broke a rib, don’t go straining yourself like that!” You scolded.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’m just excited to see you is all, and a few broken bones isn’t gonna stop me from showing it!” 

“Well it should! You’re never gonna get better if you don’t take it easy for a while!” You placed a hand gently on his shoulder. “I don’t like seeing you like this, ya know?” His kind eyes locked with yours, staring for a few seconds before he looked down and sighed.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry.” He said, dejected. Suddenly he perked back up.

“Oh, the notes! You got ‘em, right?”

“Of course!” You said, taking the folder out of your bag. “Kunugi-sensei said I might have to walk you through some stuff since we started a new lesson today, so is it okay if I stick around to help you for a bit?” He beamed.

“I’d love that!” You began to turn around to grab his desk chair but he garbbed your wrist before you could so much as look at the chair.

“Wait!” He said. He carefully scooted over in his bed, propped himself up a bit and pat the empty space on the bed next to him.

“You can sit here next to me!” He said with a toothy grin. 

“Are you sure?” You stammered. “You’re hurt, I think I sho-”

“Nonsense!” He interjected. “I’ll be fine! Now sit down and teach me, sensei!” You smiled meekly and sat down. Chiaki’s bed wasn’t all that big, so in order to sit comfortably you had to be pressed right up against him. You could feel the warmth radiating off his body, matching the heat you could feel rising to your cheeks. The two of you sat there for a moment in silence, your heart racing so fast he could surely feel it.

“So,” He said. “We gonna get started?” You jumped.

“Ah! Right! Sorry!” He let out a laugh as you opened the folder and started walking him through the lesson, trying to keep your voice from shaking. After about half an hour, you closed up the folder.

“And that’s about it! Got everything?”

“Yep! You’re really smart, ya know that?” He said wide eyed. You laughed shyly. 

“Not any smarter than you!” You said, giving him a light smack to the arm.

“Hey now!” He said. “No hitting! I’m hurt, you know.” In return he gave you a weak punch to the shoulder. 

“C’mon, we both know I didn’t hit you that hard.” You said with a laugh, leaning back onto the headboard. He gave you a loving smile and did the same. 

With his body still pressed up against yours, the closeness had turned from awkward to calming. Your heart had settled, butterflies in your stomach dissipating. You closed your eyes for a moment, taking it all in. You felt at home with him. 

“You know,” He murmured. You opened your eyes and looked up at him. His eyes shone, cheeks tinted pink. “You’re welcome to stay here for a little longer, if you want.” You gave him small smile.

“Yeah.” You said, sighing contentedly. “I’d like that a lot.” You couldn’t remember the last time you were this comfortable. The closeness made you feel safe, secure. Closing your eyes once more, you rested your head on his shoulder. The action didn’t even feel voluntary, as if your body made the decision to do it before your mind agreed to it. You tensed for a moment, ready to back away and apologize, but you stopped short when you felt his head rest atop yours. Your heart skipped a beat, but you remained where you were, unable to say a word. 

Without a word, he reached his hand over to your lap and grabbed yours, intertwining his fingers with yours. He lifted his head and you, confused, did the same, turning your head towards him to ask him why he moved. You, however, couldn't get a word out, as before you had a chance to say anything he gently pressed his lips to yours. It only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to leave you wide eyed and dazed. After he pulled away he smiled and lied back down, head rested on yours. You instinctively did the same, although you didn’t feel quite as serene as you did before. The feeling was different now. It took a little while to pinpoint exactly how you were feeling; calm, yet nervous. Peaceful and excited and scared all at the same time. Suddenly it hit you.

It was love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for much for reading and refer to the end notes of ch 1 for rules on requesting if you plan on sending one in!!!


	6. Adonis Otogari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: anon  
> Character: Adonis Otogari  
> Theme: walking home from school

Wrapping your scarf around your neck, you passed through the school doors, the February chill hitting you the second you stepped outside. People mulled around all over the courtyard, some in huddled groups chatting, others leaving through the school gates. As you looked left and right you noticed how many people were holding heart shaped boxes of chocolate, teddy bears, and other cute trinkets. It may have been Valentine’s Day, but for you it felt just like any other school day, as you were leaving empty handed. 

You scanned the crowd, searching for Adonis's violet hair. He said to meet you out here, right? 

Suddenly, as your eyes flitted from person to person, you felt a presence behind you and a hand on your shoulder. You flinched and whipped around.

“Hey what are you-oh.” You said, cutting yourself short when you recognized the looming figure in front of you as Adonis. 

“Yo.” He said, stoic as always. 

“Hi, Adonis.” You sighed. “I honestly don’t understand how a guy as tall as you can manage to sneak up on me like that. You scared the crap outta me!”

“I’m sorry. It was not my intention to frighten you.” He said, dejected. You put up your hands.

“Hey no, it’s fine it’s fine! Don’t worry about it!” He lifted his head back up, looking wide eyed at first but then resolved, nodding silently.

“So are ya ready to head out?” You asked, gesturing towards the gates. 

“Sure”  He responded. The two of you pushed through the throngs of people, although that wasn’t too difficult with a guy like Adonis. With one sideways glance he could make a group scatter in seconds, tails between their legs. 

As you walked through the gates and started down the sidewalk, you shoved your hands into your coat pockets. Today of all days you forgot your gloves, and it was the coldest it’s been all month. The thin lining of your pockets didn’t help all that much, but it at least provided a little protection from the wind.

“Are your hands cold?” Adonis asked you. Was it that obvious? You cast you gaze up at him, seeing the concerned look on his face.

“Oh, yeah. I left my gloves at home by mistake.” You could practically feel his eyes burning into you so you turned your head to hide the flustered redness on your cheeks.

“Here, I can help.” He said. You perked up.

“Really?” You stuck out your hand, relieved at the idea of getting a pair of gloves or even a pocket hand warmer. “Thanks so much Ado-”

You froze when instead of giving you anything he simply took your hand, intertwining his fingers with yours. 

“Is this any better?” He asked innocently. You opened your mouth to speak but it took a second for any sound to come out.  
“U-um, yeah! Yeah, this is a lot better!” You stammered.          

“Good.” He said, his eyes filled with determination. “I do not want hypothermia to set in on your fingers.” You giggled.

“I don’t think it’s  _ that _ cold out, but thanks for worrying about me.” 

“I find it hard  _ not _ to worry about you.” He locked eyes with you. “You’re small and frail, and in this weather sickness could strike at any moment. You cannot be too careful.” You sighed, smiling. 

“If you say so Adonis.” 

The two of you walked in silence for a while until you passed the convenience store. Adonis stopped walking and turned to you.

“I need to stop in here for a second.” 

“Oh, okay!” You said. As the two of you walked through the automatic doors he let go of your hand. 

“I, uh,” He hesitated. “I need you to wait by the door.” 

“What?” You retorted. “Why?” He crossed his arms and turned his head, trying his best to hide the redness on his cheeks.

“You cannot see what I’m buying right now.” Your eyes widened slightly and your cheeks began to match his.

“O-okay.” You stared at each other for a moment until he darted away, leaving you standing next to the magazine rack. After only a few minutes he returned with a small grocery bag. 

“Okay, we can go now.” You nodded, still a bit red in the face, but nevertheless you took his hand and went on your way. As you walked, he looked down at you.

“I apologize for making you spend your Valentine's day working on this school project, by the way. I am simply too busy with practice and today is the only day I’m free.”

“That’s alright!” You said. “I didn’t have anything else planned anyways.” You said, casting a glance down at your feet. He gave you a look but said nothing. The rest of the walk to his house was silent, with him occasionally giving your hand a light squeeze. After a few more minutes you finally made it to his house and you entered, heading straight to his room. You got settled, taking out your notebook and setting it on his desk.

“Ready to get started?” You said. He hesitated. 

“Actually, I have something to give you first.” He grabbed with grocery bag and reached into it, taking out a large red heart shaped box. He held it out to you with beet red cheeks and a shy smile.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” He said. You took the box from him with a smile, the blush rising to your face once more. 

“Wow,” You beamed. “Thank you so much!”

“I meant to buy it earlier, but I did not have the time, so I had to get it today.” He said, flustered. “I normally would never buy you something so unhealthy, but they did not have any heart shaped boxes with meat in them, so I had to settle for chocolate.” While he spoke you opened the box and popped a chocolate into your mouth.

“It’s perfect.” You reassured him, offering him a chocolate. “Try one!” 

“No, it’s okay, I really sho-”

“Adonis! Just have one, okay?” He sighed. 

“If you insist.” He put the sweet into his mouth and a smile bloomed on his face. “This is quite delicious.” You laughed.

“I told you so!” As he ate the chocolate his eyes gleamed; there was a happiness on his face you’ve never seen before. You couldn’t help but smile. Without thinking you went up to Adonis wrapped your arms around him. You could feel his body tense for a moment but then relax as he reciprocated the hug. 

“Thank you, Adonis.” You said into his chest. “And happy Valentine’s day.” He planted a small kiss on the top of your head. 

“Happy Valentine’s day.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how i managed to turn the prompt into Valentines day but oh well, it worked out :) refer to the rules in ch 1 if you want to request and as always thanks for reading!!!


	7. Mao Isara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: KeiC  
> Character: Mao Isara  
> Theme: student council work

The first thing you noticed when you entered the student council rooms were stacks of papers littered all over the tables and a flustered Mao in the middle of them all. When you’d agreed to help him out with some student council work, you definitely weren’t expecting this much, well,  _ work. _

“Oh, hi!” Mao shot up from his seat when he saw you. He darted over to you and grabbed one of your hands with both of his, shaking it almost violently. “Thank you so much for coming! I’m super bogged down with work and everyone else was busy today. There’s no way I’m gonna be able to finish it all on my own. ” He lingered on your hand for a moment before looking down and whipping them back down to his sides with a nervous laugh. You smiled.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I don’t mind helping!” You looked over his shoulder at the table. “Although it seems like this may take a while.” He looked back with an apologetic smile. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. I tried to get as much done as I could before you got here but you’re a lot more punctual than I expected.” 

“Hey, when have I ever been late?” You scoffed. Mao threw his arms into the air in defense.

“Wait, t-that’s not what I meant, sorry! I just was saying tha-” 

“C’mon, I’m just messin’ with ya.” You directed your attention back to the stacks of paper. “So what are we doing anyways?” His face lit up.

“I’m glad you asked!” He ran back over the table. After you jogged over to him, he pointed to one of the stacks of paper.

“This pile is all the requests we approved so they have to be alphabetized and stamped.  _ This _ pile is the rejected requests, so they need to be sorted by club and stamped with the  _ other _ stamp.” This went on for nearly three whole minutes, and you stared wide eyed as he explained each stack of paper in excruciating detail. “Got everything, or do I need to explain again?”

“No no no! I got it!” You said. “The sooner we start, the sooner we finish, right?”

“That’s what I like to hear! You start on the approved pile, and I’ll take the rejects.” You saluted.

“Yes sir!” You took a seat next to him and got to stamping. A bit tedious, but thankfully not a hard job. Every so often Mao would get up and retrieve another pile from one of the other tables and add it to the never ending stack. Upon finishing your stack, you grabbed another but after only a few seconds of pondering over it you realized you had absolutely no idea what to do with it. 

“Hey Mao!” You called to him and he jogged over from where he was straightening out piles across the room. He stood behind you, hands resting on the back of your chair.

“Yeah?”

“What do you want me to do with these papers?” 

“For these ones you’re gonna wanna put a stamp here and here.” As he said it he reached over you, pointing out the sections on the paper. His outstretched arm rested on your shoulder. You lifted your head straight up to say thank you and found yourself nose to nose with him. For a moment neither of you moved. Mao’s face was turning a shade of red you didn’t even know was physically possible. Suddenly he jerked back.

“Ah! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get so close!”

“I-it’s fine! I don’t mind, really!” You stuttered. You really didn’t. The two of you were close friends, so who cares if you got in each other’s personal space every once in awhile? 

“O-okay! I’m just gonna, uh, go back over here now.” With that he dashed back over the side table, burying himself in his work once more. 

It took a while, but eventually you both got to the end of your last stacks. Mao sighed, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow.

“Finally done!” He turned to you. “Thanks again for helping me out. I would’ve been here all night without you!” You smiled, a light blush on your cheeks.

“Don’t mention it! With you here it was actually kinda fun!” 

“Really?” His face reddened.

“Well, yeah!” You responded. “We’re friends, after all, and I really love hanging out with you.” 

“I love spending time with you too!” He walked over to you. “I just feel like I should make this up to you somehow. I still feel kinda bad for making you stay here so late with me.” You put up your hands.

“No no, you don’t have to do anything!”

“You’re not gonna change my mind on this! I’ve gotta pay you back somehow…” He glanced down at his watch. “Well, it  _ is _ getting close to dinner time.” He put his hand on the back of his neck, the blush rising to his cheeks once more. “I could, uh, treat you to dinner, if you want.” 

“Are you sure? I feel bad making you spend your money on me.”

“No no, I want to! Really!” Suddenly he tensed. “And it’s not like it would be a date or anything!” 

“Nope, definitely not a date!” You looked down at your feet. “Although I wouldn’t particularly mind if it were…would you?”

“W-well, no, not really. We can definitely call it a date, if you're okay with that, I mean.”  

“Yeah, okay.” You smiled. “It’s a date then!” He laughed shyly.

“I suppose it is!” As the two of you walked out together, discussing where you wanted to go, you felt a warmth bloom in your chest. You weren’t sure where this new found relationship would take you, but wherever it did you were glad Mao would be there with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and feel free to send in a request!!!


	8. Yuta Aoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: smallcheese  
> Character: Yuta Aoi  
> Theme: hiking!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

“C’mon, Yuta!” You were a few paces ahead of him, sunlight filtering through the trees as you hiked up the incline. You stopped walking and looked behind you. Yuta straggled behind, nearly tripping on every root and stone on the path.

“I’m coming, I’m coming! You’re walking too fast!” 

“You’re walking too slow!” You waited for him to catch up and when he was close enough you grabbed his hand. “The path will flatten out soon, so let’s go!”

“Okay, okay!” After a few more minutes of dragging and stumbling the ground flattened out. 

“Thanks for the help, I guess.” Yuta smiled shyly. “It's hard to go fast with this backpack.” 

“Why did you bring so much stuff, anyways? We're just hiking up to the picnic area, it's not  _ that _ far.” Yuta’s bag was nearly as big as him. He had to walk with a hunch just to keep himself upright. 

“I'm nothing if not prepared!” 

“Prepared for what, the apocalypse?” Yuta scoffed. 

“You never know what could happen in the woods!” 

“Whatever, Yuta.” You laughed, walking side by side with him. “We're almost there anyways, so you'll get to sit down soon.” 

“Good!” He said. “My back’s starting to hurt, and there's too many bugs out here.” 

“C’mon, bugs aren't  _ that _ bad.” 

“Yes they are! I got bit by a ladybug once! A  _ ladybug!”  _ He turned up his nose. “I don't trust ‘em.” 

“Only you could manage to get bit by a ladybug.” You chuckled. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing, nothing!” He shot you a look then turned away. You glanced over at him, patches of sunlight hitting his hair and making it shine like fire. The scowl on his face turned to a shy smile when he cast a glance back over to you and noticed that you were staring. As soon as you realized you whipped your head forward, willing the redness to fade from your cheeks. 

All of a sudden your train of thought was broken by a panicked yell from Yuta. You looked over at him so see him frantically swatting at his chest. 

“Yuta what are you-?” You stopped yourself short when you noticed a moth on him. After a couple seconds of flailing the moth flew away, but Yuta started to stumble backwards. It seems like that giant backpack had betrayed him, and he was going down fast. You grabbed onto the the strap of his backpack in an attempt to get him back upright but the bag was just too heavy. You could feel yourself falling with him. 

The two of you hit the ground with a thump. After regaining your bearings you realized just how close the two of you were. You had one hand propping yourself up on the ground next to his head, the other on his chest. Your noses nearly touched and your legs straddled him. 

You frantically got up off of him, holding out a hand to help him up. He grabbed it and you pulled him up off the ground. Wiping the dirt off of your pants, you said,

“Um, sorry ‘bout that… Let's get going then!” You shotgunned ahead of him, warmth rising to your face. The rest of the walk was in silence, the only noises being the occasional bird call. Pretty soon you reached a clearing, a couple of picnic tables scattered around. It was completely surrounded by trees on all sides, and the sun shone brightly onto the dewy grass, making it glisten. You turned back to Yuta.

“We finally made it!” You sighed, wiping your forehead. The clearing was completely empty aside from the two of you. 

“I guess this really was worth it!” He beamed. “This place is beautiful.” 

“I told you it would be!” You took a seat at the nearest picnic table and Yuta sat across from you, taking the lunch box out of his backpack. 

“My brother said he wanted to pack the lunch, so I'm not actually sure what he put in here.” Yuta said as he opened the box. The first thing you noticed was the heart shaped bento box with a folded piece of paper on top of it. Yuta face contorted into a mix of embarrassment and anger as he opened the paper and read it. 

“What's that?” You asked. “Did Hinata write it?” Yuta panicked, balling up the letter and shoving it in his coat pocket. 

“What? No no no no you don't need to read that. It's nothing, really.” 

“C’mooon Yuta, please?” You pouted. He sighed. 

“Fine, but only because you asked nicely.” He took the balled up piece of paper out of his pocket, flattening it out and handing it to you. His face turned beet red as you started reading it. 

 

_ Yuta! _

_ Have fun on your hot date! ;) Try not to do anything too embarrassing cuz your big bro’s not gonna be there to save you!  _

_ P.S. I hope you like the bento!  _

 

Once you finished reading it you looked back up at Yuta. Your face was nearly as red as his. 

"Heh, sorry,” Yuta murmured. “You know how my brother is.” 

“No kidding.” You laughed shyly. “Although it's definitely a little too late for you to not be embarrassing.”

“Hey!” He chided. You giggled. 

"Kidding, kidding! Let's just eat.” 

“Let's.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading and happy requesting!!


	9. Midori Takamine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: ay lmao (nice username btw)  
> Character: Midori Takamine  
> Theme: first kiss!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are probably my favorite ones to write tbh. love it! thx for the request!!!

The bell dinged cheerfully as you entered the greengrocer. It was nearing sundown, but chocolate was calling your name and you lived nearby, so you decided to take the short trip to buy some. You located the candy aisle quickly and grabbed your favorite kind, but on your way to the checkout you spotted a familiar tall figure loitering around the magazine section. You quietly snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder. Midori jumped about a foot and nearly dropped the magazine he was holding. He turned around, the usual forlorn look on his face.

“What the-” His eyes widened slightly, returning to their normal sleepy look immediately after. “Oh, it’s you. Hi.”

‘Funny seeing you here!” You giggled.

“Well, I live here, so…”

“I know, I know. I’m just teasin’.” You stood on your tiptoes, peering into the magazine he was holding. “Watcha readin’?”

“An article about this mascot character I like.” The page featured a large image of a pink chibi turtle. 

“Aw, it’s so cute!” You said. “Ya know, when you first told me how much you liked those little things I thought it was sorta strange, but now I actually think it’s pretty cute!” He looked down at you, perplexed.

“Cute? How can I be…?” He trailed off, burying his face back into the magazine. You lingered for a moment more, a tad embarrassed for being so blunt, before gesturing towards the checkout counter.

“Anyways, I think I’m just gonna pay for my stuff and get outta here. See ya!” You turned on your heel and were about to walk away until-

“Wait!” You turned around to see Midori, one arm stuck out in a half-attempt to stop you, a slightly panicked look on his face. 

“Yeah?” You asked. His expression turned meek, cheeks flushed red.

“Are you, um, doing anything? After this, I mean…”

“I was just gonna go home, but I could probably stay out a little while longer. Why?” 

“There’s something I, uh, wanted to show you. You don’t have to come if you don’t want, it might be sorta boring, but-”

“No! I mean, yeah! I’ll come!” You exclaimed, a bit faster than you expected to. “I mean, I’ve gotta pay for my chocolate first, but…” Midori laughed a bit.

“R-right. I’ll meet you by the door then?” 

“Sure!” While checking out a million thoughts were racing through your head. Midori had never been so forward! What had gotten into him? Not that it was a bad thing, but you were very surprised. What could he have to show you, some new mascot figure he likes? By the time you made it to the door you had forgotten entirely about your chocolate cravings. 

“Ready!” You said. He looked at the screen of his phone.

“We kinda have to hurry if we want to make it in time.” He said as you left the store. 

“What, is this a time sensitive thing?”

“Sorta.” He said. The two of you walked down the path for a little while. Midori power walked, but because of how much taller he was than you, you had to nearly jog to keep up with him. Eventually you made it to a spot where the path branched off onto the beach. 

“This way.” He said, walking down the steps to the beach. You followed, feet slipping slightly under the sand. “It’s right over here.” Soon the two of you reached a large flat rock, right up against the ocean. The rock was tall enough to keep the water from getting on top, but short enough for you to climb onto. Midori hopped on effortlessly, lending you a hand and helping you pull yourself up. He took a seat, and you did the same right next to him. 

“Looks like we made it just in time.” He said. 

“For what?” He pointed forward, towards the ocean.

“The sunset.” He looked down at his feet. “Sometimes, when I’m not feeling too great, I come out here and watch the sunset. It’s really pretty, and I wanted you to see it too.” You could see how pink his cheeks were. 

“Midori…” You said. Unsure of what to say, you turned your head back towards the ocean. “Look, it’s about it set!” He lifted his head back up, a small smile on his face. 

As the sun set, it cast an orange glow on the ocean. As each wave rolled in, a mist of water splashed onto your face, the scent of salt water filling your nostrils. But you could see out of the corner of your eye that Midori wasn’t watching the sun. He was looking at you. You turned your head.

“Midori, are you-?” Before you could finish your sentence he leaned down and gently placed his lips on yours. You flinched for only a second before closing your eyes and kissing him back. His lips were soft and sweet, and you could’ve easily stayed that way for hours, but he pulled away. 

“Oh no…” He mumbled. “You didn’t even get to see the sunset cuz I…” He buried his head in his knees. “I’m sorry…” You put your hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, Midori, it’s okay. That was,” You paused. “That was just as perfect as the sunset.” He lifted his head.

“Really?”

“ _ Really  _ really.” He smiled, sighing slightly.

“Good. I was actually really scared you were gonna turn me away…” 

“I would never turn you away!” You said. “Also, and don’t take this the wrong way, what made you decide to be so forward all of a sudden? I didn’t really expect something like this from you.” 

“Well, Morisawa-senpai said that I had to be braver, or else I would never be able to get my feelings across.” He said. “Normally I would just ignore what he says, cuz his advice never seems to work well for me, but,” He paused. “I felt like this was really important…” 

“I see,” You said. “Well I’m glad you did, because I really like you, Midori.” His eyes widened. 

“A-are you sure? Cuz I-” 

“Yes, I really do! Do I need to kiss you again to prove it?” He flinched.

“Yes! I mean, no, you don’t, but, uh, I’d like-” You cut him off with a kiss. After you pulled away, you said, with a flirtatious grin on your face,

“Do you believe me now?” Midori’s face was beet red and he struggled for a moment to get words out. 

“Y-yeah, I do…” You laughed. It was dark now, but the two of you sat there and talked for a while longer, sharing the chocolate bar you had bought. Who knew a trip to the grocery store could end so magically?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading and keep those requests coming!!!


	10. Hajime Shino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Momo-chan  
> Character: Hajime Shino  
> Theme: shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 10th chapter everyone!!!! This is kinda a milestone guys, i'm pretty pumped. Huge thank you to everyone that's been requesting, commenting and reading my fic!!! Also, thanks for getting me to 500 hits! It may not seem like much but i really really appreciate that all of you guys are enjoying my writing. I really love doing this so it makes me so happy to know that you all like it as much as i do :) Anyways, on with the chapter!!!

“I think this one would look really pretty on you!” Hajime grabbed up a flowy baby blue cardigan, holding it up to you. “It looks really nice with your eyes.”

“Ya think so?” You smiled and checked the price tag. “And it’s pretty cheap! I think I’ll get it! Thanks, Hajime.” 

“Don’t mention it! I’m just glad you like it.” He said with a shy smile.

The shopping district was pretty empty that day, to both you and Hajime’s relief. It had become a tradition, going shopping with him. Whether it was only for an hour or the whole afternoon, you made a point to go as often as you could. Hajime was one of the only people you felt truly comfortable with, and you trusted his judgement more than anyone, and that included trusting his fashion sense. 

As you were paying for your items, nearly half of which had been picked out Hajime, he turned to you.

“Is it okay if we go to the flower shop next?” 

“Of course!” You exclaimed. “I love going in there!” That was one thing that you and Hajime bonded over; your love of flowers. In fact, that was what started your shopping tradition. One day, not too long after you first met, you bumped into each other at the flower shop. The two of you made plans to go again later that week, and the rest was history. 

The flower shop was only a few doors down from the little boutique you were just in, so you got to the store in a matter of minutes. The second you entered the store the scent of fresh flowers filled your nostrils. 

“Ahh,” You sighed. “I really love this place.” You closed your eyes for a moment, contented.

“Same here.” Hajime said. “The scent is just so calming, don’t you think?” 

“It really is.” You said. “What do you want to get?”

“I was gonna pick up some more lavender seeds for my garden.” He smiled. “I love the way they smell and I can never have too many!”

“I don’t think there’s such thing as too many flowers!” Hajime laughed.

“I agree!” He started down one of the aisles. “The seeds are right down here. You can look around, I’ll meet up with you in a sec!” 

“Okay!” You waved as he walked away. While you waited you wandered down one of the rows. By the wall were low tables covered with planters of flowers. Suddenly one of the pots caught your eye. You walked over to it, marveling at the beauty of the flowers inside. They were roses, but they were a periwinkle color. The color reminded you of ocean foam. 

“Ooh, those are pretty!” Hajime was standing beside you, a few packets of seeds in his hands. “They’re blue tea roses!” 

“Tea roses, huh?” You said, smiling. “I think I might just have to buy some.” You noticed one flower not like the rest. It lay atop the soil, completely uprooted. You picked it up. “Aw, this one’s dead.” Hajime gave it a look. 

“Some little kid probably picked it. Shame, the roots are all dead so there’s definitely no way to nurse it back to health. I would hate to let it go to waste, though.” He held out his hand. “Can I see it for a sec?”

“Sure.” You said, handing him the flower. 

“Thanks!” He said. “Turn your head towards me.” 

“Wh-okay?” You said reluctantly, turning to face him. He brushed a lock of your hair back, tucking the flower behind your ear. After brushed the hair back down, he said,

“There. Perfect.” A slight pinkness was on his cheeks and he smiled. “Cute, right?”

“Y-yeah!” You pulled out your phone and turned on the selfie camera. He was right; the flower looked really nice. “Wow! I’m gonna have to wear flowers more often!”

“You really should! Maybe one of these days I can make you a flower crown!”

“You can do that?” You said. “I’ve always wanted to know how to make one of those.”

“I can teach you then!” 

“Awesome!” You said, grabbed the planter of tea roses. “Now I just have to buy these.” 

After checking out, you felt a rumble in your stomach.

“I’m starving. Wanna grab parfaits at the ice cream shop over there?” 

“Sure!” The two of you walked over to one of the outdoor tables, got seated and ordered. It didn’t take long for your parfaits to arrive. 

“I didn’t realize how hungry I was until now!” Hajime said. “This is so delicious!” 

“Right? I could probably live on these alone.” Your parfait was topped with blueberries and raspberries, and Hajime’s had strawberries and mangoes with a chocolate drizzle. 

“Ya know,” He said between bites. “One of these days we should, uh, go out to get dinner or something, like a real date. Not that this isn’t a real date or anything! Cuz it is! Unless you don’t think these are dates… in that case just forget what I said…” He proceeded to shove a huge bite of parfait in his mouth, his face growing as red as the strawberries.

He had a point; you had never really thought of these get togethers as dates before. But when he said that, you asked yourself; were they dates? The more you thought about the more you realized how wrong you were before. 

“Well, yeah, we really should go on a more, uh,  _ official _ date sometime!” 

“Really?” He said with a mouthful of parfait, coughing a little. You laughed. 

“Of course! I mean, I’ve been hanging out with you for this long, so it’s about time, don’t ya think?” He swallowed the mouthful of food and smiled, the sweaty red blush turning into a more relaxed pink one. 

“Y-yeah! I agree!” 

“How about we start tomorrow then? Are you free for dinner? I wanna try out the new place down the street from my house.” 

“That sounds great!” He said, a goofy smile blooming on his face. 

“So it’s a date then?” You said, taking another bite out of your parfait.

“It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!! To everyone that's requested: be patient!! I'll definitely get to every single request in time, I'm writing one a day excluding saturdays (this is a lot of work tbh so i need at least one day a week break sorry!) so in time ill get to every one!! As always thanks for reading and keep those requests comin!


	11. Eichi Tenshouin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: kira  
> Character: Eichi Tenshouin  
> Theme: date

You stuck your headphones in your ears as you walked through the school gates at the end of the day. Finally, a day with no club activities, no practices to oversee, no anything. You didn’t even have any homework to do. It was a rare occurrence, a day to do whatever you felt like. You didn’t have any plans, but regardless of that you were glad. 

_ Finally, I can relax.  _ You thought. Suddenly your train of thought was broken when you felt a tap on your shoulder. You stopped walking and pulled out one headphone. You turned around, surprised to see none other than Eichi standing behind you, a kind smile on his face. 

“Oh, hey Eichi.” You said. “You walk pretty quietly, you know. I didn’t even notice you coming up behind me!” He laughed and gestured to the headphone in your hand. 

“Well, your music  _ is  _ pretty loud. I can hear it all the way from here.” You pulled the other headphone out and turned the music all the way down, a tad embarrassed. “I would hate to see you go deaf before you turn 30, you know.”

“Thanks for the advice,  _ Dad. _ ” You scoffed. He smiled. 

“Hey now, no need to get snarky.” You smirked.

“Anyways, did you need something?” You and Eichi had talked a few times before, but you still couldn’t tell if you could really consider yourself his friend or not. His eyes were kind enough, but you felt as if they hid something behind them, although you couldn’t pinpoint exactly what that something was. 

“Yes actually.” He said. “I noticed you walking home on time today and it occurred to me that you don’t have any other responsibilities, correct?” 

“Yeah, that’s right.” You said. “You’re quite the Sherlock, aren’t ya?” He laughed.

“Don’t give me too much credit now, it was just a simple observation. Anyways, I approached you because I wanted to ask you to accompany me somewhere.” You froze. 

“Accompany you somewhere?” You asked. 

“Yes, you know, like a date?” 

“Oh.” You said. Suddenly what he said hit you. “ _ Oh. _ ” You were floored. Eichi was student council president, lead of the school’s highest revered unit, and here he was asking you on a  _ date.  _ Speechless, you stood there for a moment, mouth hanging open. 

“I understand if this is all too sudden for you, and I apologize for not giving you more warning. I tried to get ahold of you earlier in the day but I simply could not find the right opportunity.” You snapped out of whatever trance you were in when you saw the disappointment in his eyes.

“No, it’s okay, really!” You stammered. “And sure! I’d love to go with you! I didn’t have anything planned for today anyways.” He smiled, eyes lighting back up with joy.

“Wonderful!” 

“Did you have anything in mind?”

“Glad you asked. Come with me, will you?” He held out his hand. You hesitated for moment and then took it, praying your hands weren’t as clammy as you thought they were. The two of you started walking down the sidewalk, Eichi walking just slightly ahead of you, leading the way. 

You walked quietly for a short time before reaching a small clearing off the path, down near the shore of the river. A rather large sakura tree sat towards the center of it. As you neared the tree you saw a blanket underneath it, a picnic basket sitting in the middle of it. On either side of the basket was a small tray holding a teacup. One of the trays also had a bright red rose on it. He let go of your hand and gestured to the ground in front of the rose-laden tray and you sat down as he took a seat across from you. You picked up the rose, marvelling at the color. Your face grew red.

“Wow,” You said in a near whisper. “When did you set all this up?” He smiled.

“Don’t tell, but I snuck out during lunch today.”

“Ooh, scandalous.” You giggled. Out of the picnic basket Eichi took out a small tupperware and opened it, taking out a few scones and macaroons and placing them on each of your trays. Next he took out a small thermos. He felt the sides of it and sighed in relief.

“Still hot, thankfully.” He opened and it poured some of the contents into you tea cup. “I hope you like matcha.” 

“Definitely!” You said, taking a delicate sip. Setting your tea cup down, you said, “So, just wondering, what would you have done with all this if I had said no?” He pondered for a second. 

“Well I suppose I would’ve had a very romantic tea party with myself.” He laughed. “So I’m very grateful that you’re here.” 

“I’m glad I’m here, too!” You said. “This was really sweet of you to set this all up for me.” 

“For you,” He said. “How could I do any less? You deserve the best.” Your heart skipped a beat. 

“Y-you really think that?” 

“Well, of course. How could I not?” Your face grew hot and you took a large bite of the macaroon. The texture was perfect, and the flavor was unlike anything you’d ever had before. 

“Oh my god.” You said, swallowing the bite. “This is amazing!”

“You think?” He asked. “I made them myself.” Your eyes widened.

“You made these? No way.” You said, shoving the rest of the macaroon into your mouth.

“I did, I promise!” He laughed. “Would you like another?” After swallowing the bite, you said,

“Of course! I could eat a hundred of these.”

“Unfortunately I didn’t make quite that many, but feel free to have as many as you like.”

The rest of the date was spent snacking, drinking tea, and chatting. After about an hour you ran out of food and tea. You agreed to help him pack up the picnic, and after you had finished he offered you his hand again. 

“I can walk you home, if you’d like.” You took his hand graciously.

“Sure!” Thankfully you didn’t live far, so after only a short walk you reached your front step. You turned and looked up at him.

“I had a lot of fun today, Eichi.” You said. “Thank you!” 

“I should be the one thanking you.” He said. “I had a wonderful time, and I hope we can do this again sometime.”

“Definitely!” You said. “Well, I should probably head inside. See you tomorrow!” You turned to open your door, but you stopped when Eichi said,

“Wait, just one more thing.”

“Hmm?” You turned back around to find his face only inches from yours. Before you had a chance to react he planted a short, gentle kiss on your lips. He pulled away after only a second, his usual kind smile on his face. 

“See you tomorrow.” He said, and with that he turned and walked away. You stood there frozen for a second before snapping out of it and going into your house. You closed your door and leaned on it for a second, catching your breath. 

Your heart was racing, as was your mind. In just one afternoon you’d gone from barely knowing a guy to  _ kissing _ him. Talk about getting to know someone. As you walked upstairs to your room all you could think about was how much you were looking forward to your next date. You couldn’t stop thinking about him; his kind smile, his refined way of speaking, his eyes. His perfect, blue eyes. The more you thought about the more you realized what was hiding behind them. It was affection, endearment, love. It had taken you until now to realize, but now you knew better; you even felt a similar passion within yourself. 

_ Is this what love feels like?  _ You asked yourself. You weren’t sure, but you knew one day you were going to find out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always thanks for reading and happy requesting!!!


	12. Ritsu Sakuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Yav  
> Character: Ritsu Sakuma  
> Theme: sleeping

At first you were a little hesitant to take up Ritsu’s offer to attend Tea Club with him, but after a few pleading texts you agreed. On your way there you heard your phone ping. 

_ hurry uuuuup im about to fall asleep over here  _

You smirked and typed up a response.

_ you’re always falling asleep! and when you’re not its only cuz you already  _ are _ asleep! :P _

A response came almost immediately.

_ shut up and get here already _

You couldn’t help but laugh at his bluntness. You sent a response back saying you were right down the hall and would be there in a second. Once you reached the end of the hall you opened the door to the room where Tea Club meets, surprised to find only Ritsu there, sitting towards the side of the club room. He was looking down at his phone, looking just as spaced out as usual, so you knocked on the door to announce your presence. 

“Hey!” You said. He looked up at you with sleepy eyes and held up his hand in a lazy wave. You walked over to where he was and took a seat next to him. 

“Finally.” He said. 

“Finally?” You said. “It took me  _ maybe _ five minutes to get here. Where is everyone else, anyways?” He shrugged his shoulders. 

“I think they had to go get some more tea leaves or something.”

“And they just left you here alone?”

“That’s why I asked you to come. Keep my company.”

“Oh, alright then.” You said. “Anything you wanna do while we wait?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna take a nap.” You snapped your head towards him and gave him a look.

“A nap? Why am I here then if you’re just gonna be sleeping?” Suddenly he fell over onto you, resting his head in your lap.

“Cuz you’re the best pillow.” He mumbled, eyes closed. This wasn’t exactly an uncommon occurrence. If you were in the same room as him, more often than not he was sleeping on you. But somehow every single time you were caught off guard. Maybe it was his tendency to unconsciously chomp down on your fingers if they were anywhere near his mouth, or the way he always managed to leave a pretty large drool puddle on your lap, but you were always slightly taken aback whenever it happened.

“Uh-okay.” You stammered. One of Ritsu’s talents was falling asleep extremely fast, because he was already snoring. 

You didn’t particularly mind this, if you were being perfectly honest with yourself. He looked pretty cute when he was sleeping. Without thinking you set a hand on his head, running your fingers through his hair.

_ So soft… _ You thought. He twitched a little, but then settled back down, humming contentedly. He reminded you of a cat, purring softly on your lap. 

As you absentmindedly stroked his hair, your hand slipped down a little, leaving it resting on his cheek. His skin was soft and smooth, so you left your hand there for a moment. Ritsu flinched and turned his head a little. You noticed how close your fingers were to his mouth about a second too late, because you didn’t even have a chance to pull them away before he grabbed one with his teeth. You yanked your hand away, which was enough to wake him up. He sat back up with a yawn, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Why’d you move?” He said.

“Because you bit me!” You snapped. “How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that? It hurts you know!” Ritsu sighed. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” 

“You’re lucky you didn’t draw blood this time!”

“I didn’t? Darn.”

“Darn?” He laughed sleepily. 

“I’m just joking, kinda.” He said. You scoffed. 

“Whatever, Ritsu.”

“Here, I’ll make it up to you. You can bite my finger too, ‘kay?” He started reaching his hand up towards your mouth. You quickly shoved his hand back down. 

“No, no no, that’s fine, I’ll pass.” He shrugged.

“If you say so.” You looked back down at your finger. There was a slight indent of a tooth mark from where he bit you. Ritsu noticed you inspecting it and leaned over.

“Do you need a kiss to make it better?” You snapped your head towards him.

“What? No I don’t need a-” You weren’t able to finish your statement before Ritsu leaned his face close and placing his lips on yours. His lips were just as soft as the rest of his face. He lingered for only a few seconds before pulling away. You opened your mouth to say something but couldn’t get a word out.

“I’m going back to sleep now.” He leaned back down and put his head back in your lap. “I promise not to bite you this time.” With that he closed his eyes. 

You hesitated for a moment before placing your hand back on his head. Your heart pounded; why did he do that? Ritsu was an eccentric guy, just like his brother, but you didn’t think he was the type to just kiss you out of the blue. That left only one other option; he liked you. Suddenly it all became so obvious. How could you have missed all the signs? The sleeping on you, the begging for you to come keep him company, and now this. Everything pointed to one conclusion; he was in love. You felt something deep inside, a fire that you knew you could never extinguish. 

Without hesitation you tapped Ritsu on his head.

“Hey, Ritsu, wake up.” He groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“You just ruined a perfectly good nap, so I hope this is important. “

“Trust me. “You said. “It is.” As you soon you finished speaking you pressed your lips to his in a passionate kiss. After only a second of hesitation he closed his eyes and kissed back. The two of you continued until you heard the doorknob turn. You pulled away quickly and Ritsu fell back down into your lap as if nothing had happened, but you could see the sly smile on his face as he dozed back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaas always thanks for reading and keep those requests comin!!!


	13. Wataru Hibiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: makotorii  
> Character: Wataru Hibiki  
> Theme: (Acting)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sooo sorry for such the long delay :( I had a pretty busy weekend so i just didn't have the time to write! Also makotorii, I altered the request just a little bit to make it a little easier for me to write. I hope you dont mind!!!

You were surprised to see only Wataru in the Drama Club room as you entered. You looked around a little bit.

“Hey Wataru, is Hokuto here? He called and asked me to come down here and help him with something.” Wataru got a mischievous grin on his face.

“Oh, did he now? What a shame, as it’s only me here. How peculiar…” Suddenly it hit you.

“Wataru.” You said, walking into the room. “That was you on the phone, wasn’t it.”

“Correct! It was I! How did you guess?”

“Well you aren’t exactly hiding it.” You said, taking a seat next to him. “So why didn’t you just call me, as, ya know,  _ you _ ?” He hesitated.

“I was a bit afraid you wouldn’t come if you knew it were just me, if I’m being completely honest with myself.” 

“Oh, well,” You said, placing a hand on his knee. He locked eyes with you. “We’re friends, aren't we? If you need me, I’ll be here, don’t worry.” He smiled.

“You have no idea how happy that makes me!” He said, beaming. You laughed.

“I’m glad!” You said. “Oh yeah, what did you need help with anyways?” 

“Oh yes, right. I need you to help me run lines.” Your eyes widened a tad.

“Jeez, I don’t know Wataru, I can’t really act so I’m not sure how helpful I’ll be.” He chuckled. 

“Do not worry! You’ll do wonderfully, I know it!” Suddenly he got a look on his face as if he’d just remembered something. “Ah, yes. One more thing.” He dug into his bag and pulled out a sparkly blue masquerade mask. It was enough to cover the top half of your face, with large blue feathers coming off either end of it. “I’ll need you to wear this.” He held it out to you. As you grabbed it from him you inspected it for a moment, little flecks of glitter falling onto your lap. 

“Wh-why?” You asked. 

“We need to be  _ in character!  _ How am I supposed to run my lines if I’m just talking to  _ you? _ No no no it just would not work!” 

“What ‘character’ am I even playing, a peacock?”

“Don’t question it!” He stood up. “Just put it on and let’s get started, shall we?” You complied, wrapping the elastic strap around your head and placing the mask over your eyes. It was a tad big, surely fit more to Wataru’s face than your own. 

“See?” He gestured to you. “You look lovely in it! And if you choose to play the part of a peacock you would  _ surely  _ be the most beautiful peacock of the herd!” 

“Thanks, I think?” He went back over to his bag and pulled out two packets. 

“This,” He said, handing one to you. “Is your script.” As you flipped through the pages, you quickly realized something rather strange. 

“Wataru, isn’t this just a monologue?”

“Why, yes of course.” 

“What do you even need me for then? I don’t even think there’s another character on stage at all in this scene!”

“It’s just as you said before! As my friend, I value your opinion very highly and I want your input on my performance.” He paused, smiling. “Not to mention I wanted to confirm how cute I thought you’d look in one of my masks.” You were glad the mask covered your cheeks as you felt a red hot blush rise to them. 

“W-whatever. Just start, okay?” You looked down at the script again as he started his reading. This wasn’t the first time you’d heard him act, but he managed to astound you every single time. You found yourself lost in his performance. In that moment you were glad you didn’t have any lines to say because you weren’t sure you would even be able to speak. Every so often he would glance over at you, gauging your reaction. He smiled a little, so apparently wide-eyed amazement was exactly the reaction he was going for. 

Suddenly a flood of emotion seemed to cover over him. As he spoke tears began to rush down his cheeks. You froze. His monologue wasn’t  _ too _ sad, so why was he crying? Was he okay? Your mind raced for a moment.

_ Crap, I don’t want him to be upset, what should I do?  _ A million ideas came to mind but only one stuck out to you, the only one you thought would work. You were unsure about the aftermath of your plan, but in that moment it was the only reasonable thing you thought you could do. 

You waited until there was a slight pause in Wataru’s monologue and, as his tears continued to flow, you walked up to him, stood up on your tiptoes, and planted a light kiss on his lips. You could feel him tense under your touch for moment. Before he had a chance to react any further you pulled away, face red hot. He stared at you for moment before saying,

“I..what was that for?” You stared at your feet, arms crossed in front of your chest. .

“Well, you were crying, I was just trying to make you feel better…” Wataru’s face grew even redder than yours.

“N-no no! It’s okay, I swear! I’m fine, see?” You frantically wiped his sleeve on his face, drying the remaining tears from his cheeks. “It was just part of the scene!” 

“O-oh.” You said. You couldn’t remember the last time you were this embarrassed, but it seemed like Wataru felt the same. His cheeks were redder than you’d ever seen them. You took a small step back, taking the mask off your face and placing it on the chair next to his bag.. “Ya know, I think I’m just gonna go. I’ll see you tomorrow.” You turned to go but he grabbed your arm before you could take another step. 

“Wait!” He exclaimed. You turned your head. “Don’t go! I…” He paused. “It wasn’t a bad thing, the kiss.” He looked down for a moment before locking eyes with you, hand still wrapped around your arm. “I’m sorry I worried you. It seems my acting was just  _ too _ good.” He said with a kind smile. 

“I guess so.” You laughed. “So, do you need to finish rehearsing or…?”  
“Oh no, I think I got quite enough feedback already.” He said. “You’re free to go home if you’d like. But, if you’re not too busy with other things, you’re welcome to come with me for ice cream.” 

“Really?’ You said. “Y-yeah! I’m not busy, so I’d love to!”

“Amazing!” He said. You laughed. But you suppose he’s right. Today really was amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for the wait!! I'l try not to leave such huge gaps between chapters again :) Anyways thanks for reading!! I only have less than a weeks worth of requests left to write so please send some more in! I would hate to run out :0


	14. Tori Himemiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Non  
> Character: Tori Himemiya  
> Theme: Winter date

It was a mild winter day when you and Tori showed up to the ice skating rink. He seemed a bit unsure when you suggested going ice skating together, but you were able to convince him with the promise of going to get hot cocoa afterwards. 

“You better not laugh at me if I fall!” He said as he laced up his skates. 

“I’ll try, but I’m not guaranteeing anything!” You giggled. Tori turned up his nose and scoffed. 

“Whatever!” He said as the two of you hobbled over to the rink. You stepped onto the ice, grabbed the wall for support, then took off a few feet before turning around to say something to Tori. To your surprise, he wasn’t right behind you; he was still right next to the entrance, clinging to the wall for his life. You stifled a laugh as you skated back over to him. 

“Need a hand?”

“No!” He exclaimed. “I’m fine! Just gimme a sec!” He carefully took one hand off the wall before immediately putting it back. This lasted a few more seconds before you said,

“Tori, are you sure you don’t want my help?” He shook his head.

“No, I can do this. Just watch!” He took a deep breath and let go of the wall. Unsteady on his feet, he took a step to glide forward but lost his balance. You grabbed ahold of his shoulders before he could tumble to the ground. 

“Whoa, are you okay!” You said as you propped him back up. He grabbed back into the wall.

“Hey, I was fine!”

“If you say so, Tori.” You held out your hand. “Now do you wanna skate or just cling to the wall all day?” His cheeks grew pink as he took your hand. 

“Fine. But only for your sake!” 

He wobbled a bit as you took a small glide forward but your hand kept him steady. After a while he seemed to actually get the hang of it.

“See?” You said. “This isn’t that bad, right?” He smiled. 

“Yeah! Looks like you were actually right for once!” 

“Hey!” You laughed, and he did too. Suddenly, distracted by your giggling fits, the front of his skate caught in a divot in the ice. He wobbled for a second before starting to fall backwards. You tried your hardest to pull him back up but to no avail. The two of you fell down onto your behinds with a thump. 

“Oww…” He said. After a moment of sitting there you couldn’t help but laugh. Tori looked at you accusingly.

“Hey! I told you not to laugh at me!”

“I’m not laughing at you!” You said. “I’m laughing at  _ both _ of us!” You carefully stood yourself up, latched onto the wall, and outstretched your hand. Tori grabbed it and you pulled him back up. “Now why don’t we call it a day and go get that hot cocoa now. Is that okay with you?” His face lit up and he nodded excitedly.

“Sounds good to me!” After a few minutes of struggling to get Tori to the exit without falling again, you finally made it off the ice. You both turned in your skates and head over to the cafe. As you stepped inside you were bombarded with the smell of fresh baked pastries, coffee, and, of course, hot cocoa. It felt great to be inside where it was nice and warm, so you slipped off your gloves and got into line with Tori. After getting your cocoas you took a seat at a small table towards the corner of the room, right next to a window. You watched as the light flurries of snow blew around in the air outside. Tori took a sip on his cocoa. 

“Mmm, maybe next time we should skip the ice skating and head straight here!” He said after putting his cup down, a big whipped cream mustache on his face. You laughed and held out a napkin.

“I agree!” You said. “Nice ‘stache, by the way.” He quickly snatched his phone out of his pocket and looked at his reflection, eyes widening as he grabbed the napkin from your hand and embarrassedly wiped his face. 

“Ya know,” You said. “If you didn’t wanna go ice skating we didn’t have to. Why didn’t you say something?” He stared down into his cup.

“Well,” He mumbled. “I didn’t want to disappoint you. I was afraid you wouldn’t want to hang out with me at all if I said anything…” He trailed off and took a sip of his drink, averting his eyes. 

“Tori, I didn’t ask you to come because I love ice skating, I asked you to come because I like hanging out with you.” He looked up, a slight redness on his face. “I don’t care what we do, I just want you to be here.” 

“R-really?” You stammered.

“Well, yeah, of course.” You said. “ I mean, we’re on a date, aren’t we?”

“We are?!” He said, face growing even redder. 

“That’s what I thought at least.” You laughed. “Are you okay with that?” He nodded vigorously. You laughed and took a sip of your cocoa. 

“Now that you mention it,” He said. “I thought it was weird when Yuzuru told me to ‘have fun on my date’ before I left. I guess he was right all along!” You laughed. 

“Guess so!”

“It’s kinda weird,” Tori giggled. “Both you and Yuzuru being right about something in the same day. You guys are smarter than I thought!” 

“Hey now!” You said. “Don’t be mean!”

“I’m not mean!” He said. “I’m just honest. They’re  _ completely  _ different.”

“Sure they are.” You said with a laugh. The date didn’t go quite as you’d expected, but you had fun all the same, despite all the tumbles along the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, just wanna let you guys know that its 100% ok to request characters that i already posted chapters for! So if you're new to reading these and your favorite character has already been requested, its totally okay to request him as well, just as long as the theme is different! Thanks and happy requesting!


	15. Rei Sakuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: ri  
> Character: Rei Sakuma  
> Theme: Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!! I'll try not to let it happen again!

Light Music Club definitely wasn’t your favorite club to visit; there was almost always yelling (you can thank Koga for at least 90% of that), they never even bothered to play together so it was generally just a slew of overly loud guitar playing (also mostly on Koga’s part), and the coffin in the corner of the room creeped you out a bit, but you felt obligated to spend some time with all the clubs as their producer, so you went nonetheless.

After a couple hours of sitting awkwardly in the corner of the room listening to Koga yell at Rei for god knows what, which then turned to muffled outbursts after Rei tied him up and left him in the corner of the room, everyone cleared out, leaving just you and Rei left in the room.

“Well,” You said, inching towards the door. “I think I’m gonna head out.”

“Wait!” He said. “Could you stay, just for a few more minutes?” You looked at the clock on your phone.

“I guess so, I don’t need to be home for a little while. Why?” He took at seat on the piano bench and gestured for you to sit down next to him.

“I have something I need to show you.” You hesitated for a moment before sitting down next to him. The bench wasn’t very big, so you had to push right up against him in order to stay on comfortably. Your heart began to race and you felt your face turn red hot. The self proclaimed ‘vampire’ never failed to make you a little jumpy, and being this close to him only amplified that feeling.

“Hmm,” Rei said. “Are you nervous?” Damn, was it that obvious? You shook your head.

“Nope.” You snapped. “Not at all.” Rei laughed.

“If you say so.”

“So, what is it you have to show me?” You asked. He gestured to the sheet music that was on the piano. It was meticulously handwritten, the entire page filled with precisely drawn notes.

“Wow,” You said. “Did you write this?” Rei nodded.

“Tsukinaga-kun isn’t the only one around here that can compose music, you know.” He laughed. “I want you to hear this piece. I,” He paused. “I wrote it with you in mind.” Your cheeks turned even redder.

“O-oh, ok!” He lifted the cover off the piano and took a breath before beginning to play. Every so often his arm would cross in front of you as he reached to the higher keys. The melody he played was beautiful and light, an upbeat ballad. You stared in awe as he played. The performance went on for a few minutes, neither of you saying a word the other time. You glanced up at Rei. His face was locked in concentration, but he kept that mysterious smile on his face the entire time. Finally he reached the end of the piece. As he took his hand off the keys he looked down at you, and you realized you had been staring at him for nearly a minute. You snapped your head back down to look at your lap and Rei said,

“So?” You cast a shy glance back up at him. That same smile was still on his lips. “What did you think?”

“That, that was beautiful.” You stuttered.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” He said. “I was trying to capture your essence in the music, so ‘beautiful’ was exactly what I was going for.” As if you didn’t think you could get any more embarrassed. You opened your mouth to speak but couldn’t make a sound. Rei laughed.

“I’m not sure if I intended for you to be speechless as well, but I suppose it’s a good thing, yes?” You snapped your mouth shut and quickly nodded. “Good, good.” You took a deep breath out as he stood up from the piano bench and walked over to the windows. The sunlight filtered through the opened blinds, or at least it did until Rei snapped them shut, plunging the room into darkness.

“I hope you don’t mind if I shut these, the light was giving me a bit of a headache.”

“N-no, it’s okay.” It was still bright enough in the room for you to see, but the darkness still unsettled you just a bit. It was one thing to be alone with Rei, but alone in the _dark?_ Completely different story.

While you were zoned out, vision still adjusting to the darkness, you didn’t notice Rei was right behind you until you felt his warm breath against your neck.

“Are you sure you aren’t nervous?” He whispered into your ear, sending a chill down your spine. You opened your mouth to say no, but you felt a pang on your heart, as if you could subconsciously feel it was wrong to continue lying to him.

“A-a little.” You admitted. He took a seat back onto the bench beside you. For a moment he said nothing, as if he was contemplating his next move. You cast a glance up at him and he smiled, leaned down until his face was only an inch from yours and cupped your face in his hands, gently stroking your cheek with his thumb.

“How about now?” He whispered. Before you had a chance to respond he put his lips against yours in a gentle kiss. You reciprocated almost immediately, to your surprise. He lingered for a only a moment before pulling away. Heart pounding, you murmured,

“Was that meant to make me less nervous?”

“Did it?”

“Not particularly.”

“Then would you care to try again?” You nodded and fell into his embrace once more. It was as if he cast a spell on you. One moment you were petrified to even be in his presence and in the next you couldn’t imagine anymore you felt more safe. You couldn’t remember how long you stayed there with him, but you couldn’t think of any place you’d rather be.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always i hope you enjoyed, and keep those requests coming cuz im running low!!!


	16. Yuzuru Fushimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Trickyy  
> Character: Yuzuru Fushimi  
> Theme: Study session

“Thanks for agreeing to help me out, Yuzuru. You’re a lifesaver!” You said, opening your calculus textbook. He sat next to you at the desk in your bedroom, notebook open in front of him.

“It’s really no trouble at all.” He said. “I’m happy to help.”

“I definitely need it!” You sighed. “I really don’t want to flunk that test on friday.”

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine,” Yuzuru reassured. “But if you feel you need some extra help I’ll always be here.” You smiled, resisting the urge to wrap him a giant bear hug right then.

“Aw, thank you!” 

“Really, there’s no need to thank me.” He said with a shy smile. 

“I know, I know.” You said. “I just feel bad dragging you to my house to do  _ math _ , ya know?”

“There’s no need to feel bad. To be perfectly honest, I would far rather be here than home. You’re a tad more,” He paused. “Pleasant to be around than young master.” You snorted.

“I would certainly hope so!” 

“Yes, it’s nice to take a break from serving him every once in awhile.” He said. “Anyways, want to start on the work?”

“Oh, right.” You said. “Sure.”

The two of you spent nearly an hour working on calculus, but somehow, with him, it never seemed to get boring. As the work went on you both were subconsciously scooting your chairs just a little bit closer to each other, and eventually you were so close that your shoulders touched and your knees pressed up against each other under the table. 

You just felt so comfortable with him, so much so that you didn’t even notice how close you two were until you finished the last problem and closed your book. You turned your head to say something to him but stopped short upon noticing that your faces were only inches apart. You quickly scooted your chair away from him with a nervous laugh.

“S-sorry!” You stammered. “I didn’t realize how in your personal bubble I was, sorry.”

“No, no! I should be the one apologizing. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“I wasn’t uncomfortable!” You said just a little too quickly. “I mean, I wasn’t  _ not _ comfortable, but that’s not to say that I was  _ comfortable _ or anything…” You trailed off. Yuzuru chuckled. 

“You never fail to make me laugh.” Suddenly he made a face as if he just remembered something and the smile faded from his face. He looked down at the book in front of him. 

“Are, are you okay?” You said. He turned his head and locked eyes with you.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something, but I’m afraid I may cross a line and scare you away.”

“Hey now,” You said. “There’s nothing you could say to push me away. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“I suppose you’re right.” He said. All of a sudden he took your hands in his. “But I need you to promise me something. Please, just promise me that you won’t leave after I say what I have to say. I, I don’t think I could bear to lose you.” A warm redness rose to your cheeks.

“O-of course!” You stuttered. 

“Thank you.” He took a deep breath. “Lately, I’ve been thinking. We’re friends,  _ best  _ friends, yes?” You nodded. “Right, but, I feel like we could be more than that.”

“M-more?” 

“I apologize if I’m being too forward here, but I…” Yuzuru lightly squeezed your hands, which were still firmly wrapped in his. “I think I may have fallen in love with you.” Your heart practically stopped. Your face was beet red and you felt the sweat beading on your brow. 

“I....” You started, but you were at a loss for words. 

“I was afraid this would happen.” Yuzuru said, dejected. “If you want me to leave I can-”

“No!” You interjected. “Don’t go! I…” His eyes widened in surprise. “I think I feel the same.”

“You do?”

“I didn’t think I did, but now…”

“That’s exactly how I felt at the beginning.” Yuzuru said. “I thought it was absurd. We were best friends, and that was all, so how could I feel that way for you? But now I’ve realized; how could I  _ not _ love you? You’ve always been so kind to me,” He released your hands, resting one of his on your cheek. “And I don’t believe I’ve ever met anyone as beautiful as you.” His hand trailed to the back of your head, running his fingers through your hair. His face was so,  _ so _ close to yours. You could feel his hot breath on your lips. He cast a quick glance down at your lips and asked,

“May I…?” You nodded without a word. He smiled slightly before pressing his lips onto yours. You melted into the kiss, one of your hands finding his free one. You intertwined your fingers with his. The two of you continued until you heard a door open downstairs, signaling the arrival of your parents. You pulled away quickly and shoved your chairs back away from each other. Your eyes met and you couldn’t help but start to giggle, and eventually these giggles turned into full on laughter. 

“Maybe we can continue this later.” You said through your laughs. 

“I concur.” He said while unsuccessfully trying to contain his own giggles. “We may need to have one more study session this week.”

“No kidding.” You said. “Because I’m not gonna lie, I’ve more or less forgotten everything we went over earlier.” He sighed.

“Then we  _ definitely _ need to meet up again! We can pick up where we left off on our next rendezvous.” You laughed.

“For sure.” 

Study session or not, you were definitely looking forward to your next get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be super active for the next few days because my birthday is on sunday!!! I'll probably get a chapter up tomorrow but definitely not saturday, maybe sunday. Anyways thanks for reading!!!! Also feel free to continue sending in requests this weekend! I only have like 4 left :0


	17. Kanata Shinkai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Sugar10110  
> Character: Kanata Shinkai  
> Theme: finding seashells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know I won't be able to post a chapter until sunday night, maybe monday. My birthday is this weekend so im gonna be pretty busy. sorry for the delay!

You didn’t expect to be spending your saturday morning rummaging around by the shoreline of the beach, but you just couldn’t say no when Kanata asked you to come with him. You were woken up just before six in the morning to your phone buzzing. Groggily, you picked it up and read the caller ID. 

_ Only Kanata would call me this early in the morning. _ You thought.

“Yeah?” You mumbled as you answered the call.

“I found a seashell that reminds me of you.”

“What?” 

“I found a-”

“No no, I heard you. Where are you right now? There’s a weird static in the background.”

“The beach. I’m right by the ocean.”

“The beach? At six AM? Why?”

“The sunrise is pretty here! If you run you’ll probably make it.”

“You want me to come down there?  _ Now? _ ”

“Mhmm. And I want to give you this seashell. It looks just like you~.”  
“How does it…?” You trailed off. You knew you weren’t going to get a clear answer as to _why_ the seashell looks like you, so you were going to have to see it for yourself. You sat up in your bed, dangling your feet over the edge. Despite how exhausted you were, Kanata just sounded so excited over the phone, and what kind of friend would you be if you let him down? “I’ll be there in a sec. But I’m not running.”

“Aww, okay. Bye bye!” With that he hung up. You couldn’t help but smile despite how tired you were. Kanata was quirky, to put it nicely, but for some reason you still found yourself drawn to him. Something about him was just so endearing to you, but you just couldn’t figure out what. 

After you stumbled out of bed and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt you head outside. The sun was just rising as you left the house.

_ I hope you’re enjoying the sunset down there. _

It was about a ten minute walk to the beach, and you knew exactly where he would be once you got there. He had taken you out there so many times before, and you knew exactly what section of the beach was his favorite. Apparently ‘the water liked him better there’, or something. You weren’t in a place to question his reasoning. 

Just as you’d suspected, you found Kanata sitting by the shore on his favorite strip of the beach, rummaging through the sand. He had a rather large bucket sitting next to him, and you could see quite a few seashells resting inside. Before you had a chance to call out to him he looked up. A huge smile bloomed on his face.

“You made it!” He said as you got to him, sitting down on the sand next to him. Before you could say anything he shoved an object into your hands. You looked down to see a large cone shaped seashell. It was blush pink, with tints of white here and there. “Here’s your seashell. Isn’t it pretty~?” 

“Yeah, it really is!” You said. “Wait, and you said this reminded you of me?” Kanata nodded. 

“Mhmm. You’re basically twins.” Your cheeks flushed the same color as the shell. “See? You match.” He said, grabbing the seashell and held it up to your face. Quickly you pushed it down in flustered embarrassment.

“Hmm.” He said. “You’re a bit redder than the seashell now. Oh well. You’re still both pretty~.” Smiling, he put the seashell into his bucket. “Remind me to give that to you later, okay?” 

“O-okay.” You nodded. He stood up and held out his hand to you. 

“I think I got all the shells here. Come with me!” You hesitantly took his hand and he pulled you to your feet. Before you had a chance to take your hand back he started walking with you in tow, holding the bucket in his other hand. The two of you walked for a while but suddenly something caught his eye. His face lit up and he let go of your hand and ran over to the ocean. You came up behind him.

“Didja find something cool?” You asked. He was bent down, grabbing something from under the waves. He stood up and thrust his arms towards you. 

“Look!” He said. In his hands rested a big blue starfish. “Look how pretty it is!” You flinched a bit in surprise.

“W-wow! That is pretty!” You stammered.

“It matches your eyes! I bet it would look really pretty in your hair.” He started raising the starfish to your head. You jumped back and put up your hands.

“No no no! How about we admire it from afar, okay?” Kanata shrugged.

“If you say so.” He knelt down and put in back under the water. Glancing down at his bucket, he said, “I don’t think I can fit any more shells in here.” He sighed. “I guess that means we’re done here. But I don’t want you to go home yet~.”

“Well, the shops down the street are probably just opening up. Why don’t we hang out down there for a while?” He beamed.

“Mhmm! I like that idea!” Bucket of shells still in tow, the two of you walked up off of the beach and down the road to the shopping district. It was still early, so the entire street was near empty aside from workers unlocking the doors of the shops. 

“Can we go in here?” You said as you walked past a little boutique you loved. 

“Sure!” Kanata said. 

You walked in and browsed for a while. Kanata wandered away for a moment and came back a minute later with something small in his hands. 

“Look what I found.” He said. You looked down to see a small blue hairpin adorning a starfish in his hands. “It’s perfect!”

“Wow.” You marvelled at it for a moment. “You’re right, it really is!”

“I’m gonna buy it for you, okay?”

“No, you don’t have to do that, I-”  
“C’mooon,” He sighed. “I _have_ to.” You smiled.

“Well, as long as you’re okay with it.” He nodded and rushed over to the checkout counter. After he paid the two of you walked out of the store. He turned to you, taking the hairclip out of the bag. He said your name and you turned to face him. Without warning he brushed back a lock of your hair, pinning it back with the hair clip. His hand lingered there for a second before he pulled it away.

“There. Perfect.” He smiled. “Maybe not as good as the real starfish, but it’ll do.” You laughed.

“I suppose it will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My request pool is dwindling to keep em comin!


	18. Tsukasa Suou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: cocoro  
> Character: Tsukasa Suou  
> Theme: Knights rehearsal

Knights practice was generally one of the more peaceful lessons to observe. The only things you really had to worry about were Ritsu falling asleep and and Leo doing… whatever it is that Leo does. You knew that if all else failed you could count on Tsukasa to stay on task and keep his cool, but it seems like today was the exception.

“Hey, Tsukasa-chan,” Arashi whined. “This is the third time you’ve fallen today, ya know. Are you alright?” He looked down at Tsukasa, who was lying on the ground on his back, face as red as his hair. He quickly scrambled back to his feet. He cast a quick glance over at you before standing up straight in front of Arashi.

“I-I’m okay, Narukami-senpai!” He practically yelled. “I won’t let it happen again!” Arashi laughed.

“Don’t get all worked up about it!” He put a hand on Tsukasa’s shoulder. “You don’t want to embarrass yourself in front of Transfer Student-chan, do you?” 

“With all due respect Narukami-senpai, that’s exactly why I’m getting worked up!” He looked over at you again with nervous eyes. You cast him weak smile from where you sat across the room. 

“Alright, alright.” Arashi sighed. “Ritsu looks like he’s about to pass out standing up over there so let’s get started again, shall we?” He was right; Ritsu stood against a wall, head leaned up against it and eyes drooping shut. Izumi walked over to him and gave him a sharp jap to his side. 

“Oy, Kuma-kun!” He growled. “Wake the hell up, we’re rehearsing again.” Ritsu shot a tired glance his way and yawned. 

“Secchan, you’re so violent, you know.”

“I know I am! Now just wake up already!”

“Okay, okay. But shouldn’t Leader be the one calling rehearsal to order?” Ritsu glanced over at Leo who, in the meantime, had taken out his notebook and was aggressively scribbling something down into it. This rehearsal was going nowhere, and you felt obligated to do something about it. You stood up from your seat and walked over to Leo, glancing into his notebook. 

“Um, Leo? Shouldn’t you be-?” Before you could finish your sentence Leo set in pen in his notebook and put a finger over your lips.

“Shhh.” He said. “Don’t interrupt the King while he’s writing.” You stood there bewildered for a moment before shoving his hand away from your face. Tsukasa appeared beside you.

“Leader!” He said. “I must ask you put the notebook away so we can get the rehearsal started. P-please!” He added. Leo looked up at him with a mischievous smile on his face. 

“Eh? When did Newbie get so assertive?” He teased. “Is it because she’s here?” He gestured to you and Tsukasa became beet red once more.

“N-no! Of course not! I’m just very serious about our idol work, that’s all!” 

“Oh really? Then why are you blushing so hard?”  
“Guys!” You interrupted before Tsukasa could retaliate. “Can we just get started again please?” Both Leo and Tsukasa sighed; one a sigh of relief and the other a sigh of exasperation. 

“Finally.” You heard Izumi say under his breath across the room. 

“And Leo,” You added. “If I see you take out that notebook again I’m confiscating it, got it?” He hugged the notebook to his chest. 

“No! You can’t do that! No one can take things from the King!” You glared at him for a moment.

“Well during rehearsal Producer trumps King, so if I see it, I’m taking it.” You strutted back over to your seat. Everyone in the room stared at you with looks varying from admiration to insulted. 

“Well? Are you gonna start?” As soon as you said it everyone jumped into action. Tsukasa jogged over to the radio in the corner and turned on the instrumental recording and, to your relief, the rehearsal was back in full swing. That was, until, one particular spin move. You could only watch as Tsukasa took the turn a little too hard and collided with Izumi, nearly knocking him over.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, brat?” He said, taking Tsukasa by the collar of his shirt. You jumped up and paused the music, rushing over to the boys. You got in between them and pushed Izumi off of him. 

“Izumi! Relax, it was an accident!” You said. Izumi scoffed.

“Maybe it was the first time, but he’s done this  _ four times  _ already and I’m fuckin’ sick of it!”  __

“I don’t care about that!” You said. “Accident or not, you need to calm down.” You turned to Tsukasa. “Come with me.” You grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the door.

“H-hey, what are you-?”  
“Shh.” You dragged him out of the practice room and slammed the door shut. The second you locked eyes with him your expression turned from stern to soft.

“Tsukasa,” You said. “Are you alright? You usually aren’t like this.”

“I…” He trailed off and sighed, staring down at his feet. “I really don’t know.”

“Is it because I’m here? I don’t need to stay if you’re uncomfortable or anything.”  
“No! Don’t leave! I’m just…” He took a deep breath. “I’m trying as hard as I can to not make a fool of myself in front of you but…”  
“I don’t think you’re making a fool of yourself.” He looked up.

“You, what?” 

“I think you’re doing just fine. I mean, you  _ are _ just a first year. I think you’re doing the best you can, and that’s great!”

“You really think that?”

“Well, of course. What kind of producer would I be if I didn’t have faith in you guys?” You said. “And what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t support you?”

“I suppose you’re right…” Tsukasa said. “I’ll try my hardest to not fall again.” You smiled.

“Good! Now, do me a favor.” You said. “I’m gonna need you to pretend I just yelled at you out here.”

“Why?” 

“Well if the other guys know how nice I’m being, they’ll accuse me of picking favorites and get mad. Well, Izumi will at least.” You said. “To be honest I’m really not used to being so assertive, so I’m actually a little nervous!”

“Really? You’re definitely selling the assertive act then.” He said. “I was pretty scared when you dragged me out here.”

“You were? Sweet!” You cheered. “Now I’m gonna put my tough guy face back on when we go out there, so try to look a little shaken up, okay?” He nodded. “Awesome. Now let’s go.”

You reentered the room to find Ritsu lying on the ground, Arashi sitting cross-legged on the ground next to him, poking his head in a feeble attempt to wake him up. Leo was sitting in the corner violently scribbling into his notebook again, and Izumi was lying on his back, draped over the chairs on the side of the room and scrolling through his phone. As soon as you got back into the room everybody scrambled to their feet and grouped up, standing in a line. Even Ritsu managed to get himself up in only a few seconds. Tsukasa scurried over to the line as well.

“You guys ready to go?” You said. They all nodded their heads furiously. You cast a quick glance at Tsukasa and shared a knowing look before you took a seat across from them.

“Alright then. From the top!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miiight not get a chapter up tomorrow, so sorry if I don't post anything! Anyways I hope you enjoyed and keep those requests comin!


	19. Leo Tsukinaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: mirai  
> Character: Leo Tsukinaga  
> Theme: inspiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gya i didnt realize how much i loved leo until i started writing this tysm for the request

In a school like this, getting privacy is never easy. The second you find yourself alone someone manages to find you and ask you to do them a favor, to go to their club meeting, to oversee rehearsal, to  _ anything.  _ It frustrates you to no end, but you thought you finally found the solution to your dilemma. Up on the second floor of the school building was a practice room. You’d never once see anyone go in it, never seen anyone leave it. So who would notice if you went in there to do homework in your free time? At the time you thought the answer was nobody. 

Class had just ended and you had an hour of spare time before you had to go to the outdoor stage to help out with a DreamFes, so while no one was looking you snuck up the staircase and down the hall to the abandoned room. When you reached the door you gave it a few light knocks just to be safe, and upon hearing no response you eased open the door. 

Empty, as always. A few chairs were strewn around the room, some music stands here and there, and a large grand piano sat towards the center of the room. The blinds were shut, bathing the room in darkness. You flipped on the light switch and it flickered for a moment before turning on. Closing the door behind you, you took a seat at the piano bench and set your folder on top of the closed lid over the keys. The piano was the closest thing to a table in the entire room, so it would have to do. 

You stared quizzically at the piano for a moment before moving your folder and lifting the lid off the keys. You tapped a few keys, surprised to find it still in tune. You cursed yourself for not sticking to the piano lessons your mom had signed you up for as a kid. The extent of your piano knowledge was Hot Crossed Buns; definitely not a very impressive repertoire. After a few minutes of messing around you closed the lid again and got your homework out. It wasn’t often you got peace and quiet in this school, and you were loving every second of it. 

That was, until, you heard the door slam open behind you. You jumped nearly a foot into the air. You whipped your head around to see none other than Leo standing in the doorway.

“Aha!” He yelled, pointing his finger at you. “I thought I saw you sneak up here! Why are you in my room?”

“Your...what?”

“My practice room! This room belongs to the King and  _ only _ the King.”

“Well I don’t see your name on it anywhere, so what’s the big deal?” Leo faltered for a moment before walking farther into the room. 

“That doesn’t matter! I still claimed the room!” He slammed the door behind him.

“C’mon Leo, I’m just using it to do homework. What do you even do in here?”

“Write masterpieces, of course!” He walked over to you and plopped himself down onto the piano bench beside you. He gave your folder and pencil a quick shove, sending them flying to the ground.

“Hey, don’t knock my stuff down!” You picked up your folder and bopped him on the top of his head with it. “I would’ve moved it if you’d just asked, ya know.” He didn’t respond, simply just making a  _ hmph _ noise and lifting the lid off the piano. He turned and locked eyes with you.

“After some long deliberation-”

“You’ve only been in here for, like, a minute.”

“Let me finish!” He snapped. “After long deliberation I’ve decided to let you stay in here with me. But it’s only because I love you, remember that.” Your heart skipped a beat.

“O-okay.”

“But!” He exclaimed. “If you’re gonna stay in here, you’re gonna have to work for it!”

“‘Work for it’? What the hell is  _ that _ supposed to mean?” His face broke into a toothy grin.

“You’re gonna be the inspiration for a song!”   
“I’m... huh? How am I gonna do that?”

“Just sit there and look how you usually do.” You shot him a confused glare.

“And how exactly do I ‘usually look’, if I may ask?”

“Cute, duh.” He gave you a light flick to your forehead before reaching into the inside pocket of his sweatshirt and pulling out a small notebook. The confusion on your face quickly turned to embarrassment as you felt the heat rush to your cheeks. “Now don’t move.” You sat there frozen as he furiously scribbled into his notebook. Every so often he glanced back up at your face and smiled a little before going back into his notebook. After a while you unfroze and closed the lid of the piano (Leo wasn’t using it right then so what’s the harm?) and went back to your homework; if he was gonna be here for a while you might as well get something done, right? 

Suddenly Leo threw open the piano lid again, knocking your work back onto the floor. 

“Hey! I thought I told you not to-!”

“Shush” was all he said as he started to play some melodies on the piano. They were unlike anything you’d heard before, and yet they felt so familiar to you. Every so often he would stop and go back to his notebook, jotting something down. You found yourself mesmerized by his music, unable to even think about working on your homework anymore.

You must have sat there doing nothing but listen for nearly a half an hour before Leo slammed the lid back down. 

“Done!” He exclaimed. 

“Wow,” You lilted. “You really are an amazing composer, ya know that? Everything you just played was great!”

“Well  _ of course  _ I know that!” He said with a laugh. You couldn’t help but giggle in response. “But I definitely had an amazing muse today, too!”

“Thanks, but I really didn’t do much of anything.”

“Yes you did! You sat there doing what you do best; look adorable!” There it was again; the red hot blush on your cheeks appeared once more. Leo glanced down at his phone and jumped up. 

“Ah! Gotta go! Practice starts in 5 minutes!” He stuck his notebook back into his jacket and started to turn to leave but he paused and turned back to you.

“Oh, sorry I can’t play the full song for you today. Meet me here again tomorrow, same time, ‘kay?” You nodded.

“S-sure!” 

“Awesome!” Suddenly he walked back over to you and grabbed your face in his hands, cupping your cheeks. His face was only about an inch from yours. “Thanks for today. Love ya!” Before you could react he planted a quick, yet passionate kiss on your lips. It was over as soon as it started and he pulled away and ran out of the room, slamming the door shut on his way out. You sat there unmoving for a minute before the alarm on your phone started to beep, alerting you to the fact that you were about to late to the DreamFes. You snapped out of whatever trance Leo had put you in and started trying to pack up your things, but your hands were shaking so hard that you had trouble holding your stuff. 

You were simultaneously excited and terrified for whatever tomorrow had in store for you, but you knew one thing for certain; you couldn’t wait to hear the lyrics to that song. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was a fun one! as always i hope you enjoyed and feel free to keep sending in requests!!


	20. Izumi Sena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: nyahaha  
> Character: Izumi Sena  
> Theme: kabedon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 20th chapter!!! and boy is this one a doozy.

Class had just ended and, for once in your life, you were heading home right on time. Your class was on the second floor, so you made your way down to the stairwell. You had a lot of work to get done when you got home; English homework, a few chapters of reading, work up a schedule for an event next week, among other things. Nothing was going to stop you from getting that stuff done; or so you thought.

Headphones in your ears and head in the clouds, you walked down the first set of stairs in the stairwell and went to round the corner to go the rest of the way down but instead you collided with something, sending you flying to the ground. You landed hard on your backside, hard enough to knock your headphones out of your ears. 

“Ow…” You whimpered. You looked up at the figure above you to see Izumi standing over you, glaring down at you with his signature scowl.

“Tch.” He scoffed. “Why don’t you learn to watch where you’re going, eh?” You hesitantly rose to your feet, no thanks to Izumi, and put a hand on your hips. 

“Well why don’t  _ you _ learn to be a little more polite?” You said. “You could at least ask if I’m okay.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? And why should I care?” 

“I thought we were at least  _ kinda _ friends, ya know.” He smirked.

“Aw, you think we’re friends? That’s cute.” He said. “Now get outta my way, I have somewhere more important to be.” Normally you would just comply and move, but not today. Izumi frustrated you to no end, and you were done giving in to him. You planted your feet firmly to the ground. 

“No.” You snapped. “You can just walk around me if you need to go so bad.” His face twisted into disgust.

“Excuse me?” He spit. “You do realize who you’re talking to, right?” 

“Of course I do. So walk around.” You firmly stood your ground, but leaned back ever so slightly when Izumi’s face changed into a twisted grin. 

“Fine then” He said. “If you aren’t gonna move on your own, why don’t I give you a hand?” Before you could react he placed his hand on your collarbone and started walking forward, pushing you back towards the wall.

“Hey! Stop th-!” You protested, getting cut off by your back being shoved into the wall, slightly knocking the wind out of your lungs. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Izumi said sarcastically. He leaned his face close to yours. “Are you _ okay? _ ” You jerked your body forward to escape but he held you to the wall with his hand. You grabbed his wrist and shoved him off of you. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” You said. Finally free, you turned to walk away but he slammed his hand against the wall, blocking your path. His piercing blue eyes shone with some sort of sick amusement as they looked straight into yours. “Move.” You demanded. He leaned in even closer.

“Make me.” He said in a near whisper. This was definitely the closest Izumi had ever been to you in your life; you could feel his hot breath on you face and your noses were less than an inch apart. 

The next few seconds were probably the slowest ones you’d ever experienced. You watched as Izumi’s gaze softened a bit, and he glanced down at your lips, but only for a moment. He locked eyes with you once more, hesitating for a few seconds before fiercely pressing his lips onto yours. He snaked his free arm around your waist and rested his hand firmly on the small of your back, his other hand staying up against the wall. 

It was almost as if your body was moving against your will. Every rational part of your mind was screaming “no”, telling you to push him away, but your body didn’t listen. You stood up onto your tiptoes and tilted your head to the side a bit, leaning farther into the kiss. With his arm wrapped around your body you were pulled away from the wall. You stepped just a little bit closer to him until your body was pressed right up against his. You felt his other hand leave the wall and go to the back of your head, fingers tangling in your hair. 

You placed one of your hands onto his chest, trailing it up and grabbing hold of his tie, locking him in place with you. Eventually the rational side of your brain was drowned out by pure passion as you melted even further into his embrace. You parted your lips ever so slightly and Izumi’s tongue took it as an invitation, but you weren’t in any state to protest. 

After a while you pulled away to catch your breath and you met eyes with Izumi once again. You froze and neither of you said anything for a long time; you just held each other in silence. Suddenly it was as if someone flipped a switch in your brain and you pulled yourself from his grasp. 

“W-what was that about?” You stammered. 

“What do you mean ‘what was that about?” He snapped, reverting back to his normal angry state. “You were clearly enjoying it just as much as I was!”

“So what if I was?”  
“Then why did you stop?”

“Because…” You paused. You wracked your brain for an answer but you couldn’t seem to find one that made sense. “Because I have to leave.” You quickly turned on your heel and started to dart off towards the stairs but Izumi caught your sleeve before you could escape. 

“Hey!” You said as you turned around. You were going to protest more but you stopped when you caught sight of his eyes. The anger from before had morphed into sadness, desperation, love.

“Wait a second.” He said. You were paralyzed by his gaze. “I, uh, I’m sorry.”

“You, what?”

“Don’t make me say it again!” He snapped. “Just, don’t hate me, okay?”

“Izumi, I…” You said. “I could never hate you.” His hand on your sleeve trailed down and interlocked with yours. 

“Really?”

“Really.” He smiled ever so slightly before returning to his normal deadpan look. “Now, uh, don’t tell anyone else about this, okay?” You nodded.

“Agreed.”

“Good. Now I’ve gotta run.” He let go of your hand and darted up the stairs, leaving you standing there bewildered at what had just happened. 

As you head down the stairs and out of the school, you thought about what had just happened. You still really didn’t understand Izumi, but you knew that one of these days you were going to have him figured out, and today was just the first step. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp. there ya go. I love how some of these chapters vary from 'cute shopping date with hajime" to "angry make out sesh with izumi" but ya know, it works in a way. anyways keep those requests comin! thanks for reading!!


	21. Hokuto Hidaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: nick chan  
> Character: Hokuto Hidaka  
> Theme: beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about not posting yesterday! I was babysitting last night and didn't have a chance to write!

“Um, guys? I think the tide is coming in soon, can you let me go now?” Mao said nervously. Makoto and Subaru flitted around him, packing more and more sand on top of him as he lay there. 

“Sarii, you’re gonna be fine!” Subaru reassured. “Anyways, this is the best sand mermaid we’ve ever made, right Ukki?” Makoto beamed.

“Heck yeah it is!” The two high fived over Mao’s worried face. He rolled his eyes.

“Fine, fine, but if I drown, I’m gonna kill you guys.”

You sat not too far from them under a large beach umbrella next to Hokuto, who was reading a book. You couldn’t help but giggle at the guy's antics. Turning to Hokuto, you said,

“Why don’t you go out there with them? Looks like they’re having fun!” Hokuto sighed.

“Because I didn’t come to be beach to go on a date with them, I came here to go on a date with  _ you _ . I’d much rather sit over here with you than with those idiots.” He said. 

“I guess you have a point.” You said. “Not that I really mind or anything, but why did they even come, anyways?” Hokuto set his book down and pinched the bridge of his nose with another deep sigh.

“I casually mentioned that we were going to the beach today and they invited themselves.” He said. “Once they get an idea in their heads there’s no changing it, so we’re stuck with ‘em.” 

“Oh.” You said with a laugh. “Ya know, that doesn’t even surprise me, knowing them.” It looked like Makoto and Subaru just finished their mermaid masterpiece, much to Mao’s distress. As if he couldn’t get any more embarrassed, they both took out their phones and started snapping pictures of him left and right, hysterically laughing in between every shot. You nudged Hokuto in his side.

“C’mon, let’s at least go over there and take a look at their Mao castle. Maybe we can all do something afterwards.” He gave you a slightly disapproving look, which then dissolved into a small smile.

“I suppose.” He said. You got out from under the umbrella and offered Hokuto your hand, helping him to his feet.

“Awesome. Now c’mon!” You darted over to the rest of the guys, dragging Hokuto in tow. “Hey guys!” You said when you got to them. You looked down at Mao. “Mao, you look, uh, nice?” 

“T-thanks.” He said. 

“Hokke!” Subaru exclaimed. “Can we make you a mermaid too?”

“Absolutely not.” He responded bluntly. 

“Aww, please?”

“No.”

“Well, actually,” You interjected. “I have a better idea for something we can do.” You gestured over to the beach volleyball courts.

“There’s an empty volleyball court over there, so how ‘bout we all go play that?” Subaru and Makoto’s faces lit up.

“That sounds really fun!” Makoto said. “But there’s five of us, so wouldn’t it be a little uneven?”

“We could always just leave Mao over here.” Subaru suggested. Mao’s eyes widened and he started squirming under the sand, but to no avail.

“No, no, we aren’t leaving Mao.” You said. He sighed in relief. “I’m not very good, so it’ll still be pretty even, don’t worry. Now let’s dig up Mao and get over there before someone else does, ‘kay?” Makoto and Subaru nodded in agreement and bent down to free Mao. Once all the sand was off of him the five of you jogged over to the empty court. 

“So how do we wanna split the teams?” Mao asked. Hokuto opened his mouth to speak but Subaru beat him to it. 

“I wanna be on Hokke’s team!” He said, grabbing Hokuto’s arm.

“That works.” Mao said. He turned to you. “Wanna be on me and Makoto’s team then?”

“Sure!” You said.

“Hold on a second.” Hokuto said. “Shouldn’t she be on my team?”

“C’mon, Hokuto,” Makoto walked over to him and gave him a hard pat on the back. “You guys can make out as much as you want later, but for now she’s on our team, okay?” Subaru started laughing so hard that he nearly started crying. . 

“Hey, that’s not what I-!” He was cut off by Subaru dragging him by his arm over to their side of the volleyball court. 

“We’re starting now Hokke, come on!” You locked eyes with Hokuto as he was being dragged away. You smiled, mouthed ‘sorry’ at him, then walked over to your side of the court. The ball was on their side, so Subaru served it and started up the game. You all played for almost an hour, and even Hokuto even seemed to get into it. In the end it was he and Subaru that ended up on top. The sun was starting to sink once you all finished playing.

“I’m staaaarving.” Subaru whined. “Wanna all get something to eat?” You started to open your mouth to agree but you stopped when Hokuto suddenly grabbed your hand in his.

“Actually,” He said. “We’re gonna go somewhere on our own. Right?” He turned to you and gave you a pleading look.

“Uh, y-yeah.” You said. “He’s right, we have to go. Sorry!” The three of them shared a few knowing glances before Mao said,

“Alright, that’s fine. You guys have fun!”

“Yeah, and don’t try and pull anything weird on her!” Subaru said, elbowing Hokuto in the side.

“Hey! Don’t be gross, I’m not gonna do anything.” He said. You laughed.

“Don’t worry, we’re fine.” You said. “See you guys later!” You all waved good bye and you and Hokuto walked away, still hand in hand. 

“Sorry if they kinda ruined today for you.” Hokuto said dejectedly.

“What? No, they didn’t ruin it!” He looked up at you. “Sure, it wasn’t much of a  _ date _ , but I still had a great time. Didn’t you?”

“Well, yeah, I did.” He said. “But I want to make it up to you somehow.”

“I don’t live far from here,” You suggested. “We could go to my house and hang out for a while.”

“Are you sure your parents would be okay with that?”

“I’m not sure, but they actually aren’t home tonight, so we’ll be fine.” Hokuto’s eyes widened for just a moment.

“Oh, um, then sure. We can go to your place.” He said, eyes cast down at the ground and a red hot blush on his face. You couldn't help but smile, a similar warmth rising to your cheeks. Hokuto was pretty innocent, so you weren’t worried about him trying to do anything with you, but the more you thought about, the more you realized you really wouldn’t mind if he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!   
> Also Im implementing a new little rule: when i get double requests, im gonna write the ones for new characters first before i get to the ones that already have chapters, to be fair. so i have an eichi request waiting rn that came in before this one, but since i already have an eichi chapter im putting that one on hold until i get through the original requests, then ill go back and do the doubles.   
> That said, still feel free to request whoever you like! Ill get to them all eventually. Im a little on requests rn actually so pls send in some more!


	22. Keito Hasumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Haruka and Cressine (I managed to kinda combine your requests into one!)  
> Character: Keito Hasumi  
> Theme: Kabuki theater date/blushing

“You’re four minutes late.” Keito stated bluntly when you jogged over to him. He stood outside the extravagant Kabuki theater building, giving you a stern look.

“C’mon Keito, cut me some slack.” You said, panting from jogging all the way there, “I had to do my hair and my brother wouldn’t get out of the bathroom.”

“That’s no excuse.”

“Well would you rather me be on time with unbrushed hair or a little late and looking like  _ this _ ?” You said sarcastically, dramatically gesturing to your hair. You were actually pretty proud of how it looked; french braided to the side with a few flower pins holding everything in place. Keito turned up his nose and huffed. 

“Punctuality is far more important than appearances.” He fiddled with his glasses, something you knew he was prone to do when he was flustered. You looked up at him and saw a slight tint of pink on his cheeks. You smiled a small mischievous smile. He was trying so damn hard to hide it, but you could read him like a book. 

“Whatever you say, boss.” You said. “Now are we gonna go in or not? Come on!” Before he could respond you interlocked your arm with his and started towards the entrance to the theater. 

“Hey, what are you-?” He started to protest, but cut himself short, instead just choosing to fall in line with you and avert his gaze to the ground. You could practically feel the red hot blush on his cheeks. After getting your tickets, you made your way into the theater and took your seats. You were in the balcony seating on the right side of the theater, a little bit far away but still giving you a pretty good view of the stage. 

“See?” You said. “The show isn’t starting for another few minutes or so, so we’re fine.”

“I suppose you’re right,” He said hesitantly. “But try not to let it happen again, okay?” You sighed.

“Yes, sir.” He cast you a sideways glance. 

“If I may ask,” He said. “Why do you keep calling me that?”

“Calling you what?”

“Boss, sir, those types of things. I’m your date, not your boss, so isn’t it a little strange for you to address me as such?”

“Well, is there anything you’d rather me call you?”

“My name, for starters.”

“Yes, Hasumi-sensei!” You said with a mock salute. 

“That’s not what I-!” He sighed, putting his hand on his face. You couldn’t help but giggle. “Why do you have always tease me like this?” He mumbled into his hand.

“Who, me?  _ Tease  _ you? I would  _ never. _ ” Just as he was about to retort the lights dimmed. While the show was going on it was too dark to see Keito’s face clearly, but you could just  _ tell _ that it was as red as before. You saw out of the corner of your eye that he seemed to inch his hand towards yours a few times, but every time he chickened out and snapped it back to his lap before he could reach you.

You decided it was time to take matters into your own hands; literally. Without warning you reached over and grabbed his hand, bringing it over to the armrest in between you and holding it tightly. Keito practically choked and you tried to hold back a laugh. You were afraid he would pull away in embarrassment, but surprisingly he held tight for the entirety of the show. 

Once it was over and the lights turned back on, you glanced over to see him, surprisingly, not blushing quite as hard as before, although he still was avoiding eye contact.

“So…” You said. “You like the show?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah, it was good.” He mumbled.

“Are you alright?” You said. He took a deep breath.

“Yes, I’m fine, but,” He paused. “But there’s something I want to talk to you about. It’s best we do it in private though. 

“O-oh. Okay.” You said as he stood up. You followed and as you exited the theater a million thoughts flooded your mind. Did you push it too far? Oh god, he doesn’t want to see you anymore, does he? You crossed a line and made him uncomfortable, didn’t you? You worried and worried as you followed him, unsure of where he was actually leading you. Eventually you made it down to the river and he led you down by the shore, where a large tree grew. There was a small wooden bench at the base of the tree, facing the river, just big enough for the two of you as you sat down next to him. You turned to him.

“Keito, I-.”

“No, it’s okay. Just let me talk first. Well, actually, I don’t actually need to talk at all to say what I have to say.” He said, pushing up his glasses.

“Wait, what?” You said. Suddenly he placed both of his hands on your cheeks and leaned in close. 

“I’m sorry if what I’m about to do makes you uncomfortable.” You let out a weak laugh with a small smirk.

“It’s just like you to ask permission first.” With that you closed the gap between the two of you. Keito seemed hesitant at first, but gained more confident as time passed. After a while you pulled away to catch your breath. 

“Ya know,” You said. “For a second I thought you brought me out here to tell me you wanted to stop seeing me or something.” His face grew concerned. 

“What made you think that?”  
“Well you weren’t exactly sounding all that positive at first.” You laughed. “‘We need to talk in private.’ I thought we were done for!”

“Oh, sorry about that.” He said. “I really didn’t mean to worry you. I’ll try to be more, um, upbeat next time.” You smiled.

“Sounds like a plan, boss.” With that you wrapped your arms around his neck and got back to doing what he brought you there to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Also for now im putting off the duplicate requests until i get through all the first ones, just so certain characters dont have multiple chapters before some have any at all. Thanks for you patience, and keep those requests comin!


	23. Kaoru Hakaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by: maki nishikino  
> Character: Kaoru Hakaze  
> Theme: doing each others hair

“Explain to me again why you need to practice braiding on me?” You asked. He sat behind you on the floor of his bedroom, braiding your hair into a french braid. It was near noon on a Saturday, and he had texted you earlier practically begging you to come over and help him out with something. You got there as fast as you could only to find out he, for whatever reason,  _ really _ needed to braid your hair. ‘C’mooon, it’s life or death!’ He pleaded, and you had no choice but to comply. 

“Girls go  _ crazy  _ over a guy that’s good with hair, ya know.” He said. 

“Oh, do they now?” You sighed.

“All but one, apparently.” He added. 

“I just don’t see a point in it, all these weird little ploys you have for picking up girls.” You said as he meticulously wove his fingers through your hair. “If I like someone, it’s not gonna be cuz they can french braid, it’s because I like them as a person. Not that that really makes a difference to you, I mean.” He stopped braiding for a moment.

“Hey now, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, it’s not like you’re aiming for a  _ relationship _ or anything. You ‘don’t like being tied down’,” You said with air quotes. “Right?” 

“Well, yeah, I guess so.”

“Then you probably aren’t paying too close attention to the actual qualities of the girls you’re with.” You were met with silence. “See, I’m not wrong.”

“That’s not  _ entirely _ true.” He whined. “I don’t hang out with you just because I think you’re cute. That’s only one of the reasons why I like you.” Now it was your turn to be silent as you tried to fight back the warmth rising to your cheeks. 

“You’re also really smart, and super sweet, and you never fail to make me smile. Although that may be partly due to the whole ‘ridiculously cute’ thing.” Even though you couldn’t see his face you were pretty certain he just winked at you. 

“If all of that’s true then why do you even need to go out with all those other girls anyways?” You regretted saying it as soon as the last word left your mouth. Kaoru stopped braiding once more and you heard him chuckle.

“Oh? Am I sensing a hint of jealousy?”  
“N-no! Of course not!” You retorted. “I just think you’re ridiculous! That’s all!” 

“Whatever you say.” He said. He continued braiding your hair is silence for a while before wrapping a hair tie around the end and saying, “Tada! All finished!” You got up and went over to the mirror on the back of his bedroom door. He actually did a pretty great job with the braid, probably even better than you could do.

“Wow, you’re pretty damn good at this, Kaoru!” He came up behind and put a hand on the top of your head. 

“I’m glad you think so!” He said with a smile. All of a sudden you realized something. 

“Hold on,” You said. “I thought you needed to ‘practice’. This braid is pretty much perfect! How much more practice could you need?” He took his hand off your hand and rubbed the back of his neck with a guilty smile. 

“Well, I needed a reason to get you to come over here.”

“You could’ve, ya know, just asked me to come over?”  
“But that would be no fun!” You sighed. 

“Fine then. If you’re gonna braid my hair for no reason, I’m gonna do yours too.” You turned around and looked up at him with a mischievous grin. 

“What? Uh, no no, that’s okay, I-”

“Nope. You’ve got no say in the matter. Now go sit down.” He sighed and walked over to the spot where you had previously been sitting and plopped down. You sat down behind him and ran your fingers through his hair.  _ So soft… _ You thought. 

“So are you actually gonna braid my hair or just caress my head for a while longer?” Crap, how long were you just sitting there stroking his hair? 

“S-shut up! I was just getting the tangles out!” With that you got to work braiding. His hair was pretty layered and wild, so it was a bit of a hard job without any bobby pins around, but after a while you got the job done. You finished off the braid by wrapping the hair tie that was around your wrist around his hair and giving him a quick pat to the top of his head.

“Done!” You said. “It actually looks pretty cute on you!”

“What, were you expecting it to look stupid or something?” 

“Maybe.” You giggled. You both walked over to the mirror.

“Hmm, you’re right, this doesn’t look half bad!”

“I told you!” You said. 

“But jeez, did ya have to pull it this tight? It’s giving me a headache.”

“Yeah, that happens with french braids. Especially if you’ve never had one before. You can take it out if you want.” You said. “I might take mine out too if ya don’t mind.”

“No, go ahead.” He said, pulling of the hair tie and running his fingers through his hair to get out the braid. You did the same, a little reluctant to take out the perfect braid. 

“Oh, and by the way,” You said. “Next time you want to me come over, you don’t need to make up some weird little scheme to get me here. Just ask, and I’ll be here, alright?” He walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it. He gestured for you to sit down next to him and you did. 

“You promise?” He held out his pinky and you pinky swore.

“Promise.” You said with a smile.

“Oh, and I’ve been thinking about what you said earlier,” He said. “About me always going out with a ton of girls.”

“What about it?”

“I think you’re right. That maybe I should, um, cut down on that a little bit.”

“You mean you’re gonna stop skipping practice?” You said excitedly.

“What? No, of course not.” You frowned. “I mean, I feel like I could probably cut it down to just seeing one girl.” You raised your eyebrows.

“Really? You think you can do that?” You said.

“Hey, have a little faith in me.”

“I do, I do, I’m just surprised. Good for you, though! I’m glad to see you trying to settle down a bit.” 

“That said,” He paused. “Are you doing anything for the rest of today?” Your heart stopped. 

“M-me?” 

“Yes, you. So are you free?” 

“Y-yeah, I’m free!” You stammered. His face broke into a wide grin. 

“Perfect.” He said. Your heart was racing, probably hard enough for Kaoru to hear it even if he was in another room, but you didn’t even care. If he could tell, so be it. All that mattered to you was having Kaoru by your side, no matter what. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always thanks for reading and happy requesting! Also happy groundhogs day!!!!


	24. Subaru Akehoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: chitoge  
> Character: Subaru Akehoshi  
> Theme: dog walking

You were surprised to hear a knock on the door on a Sunday afternoon, especially because you were home alone. You crept over to the door and peeked through the peephole, letting out a sigh of relief when you saw the cheery face of Subaru on the other side. You opened to door to greet him but only got halfway through hello, being cut off Subaru’s dog Daikichi jumping up onto your legs and giving a few happy yips. 

“Looks like Daikichi is happy to see you!” Subaru said. You bent down and pet his head.

“And I’m certainly happy to see him!” Daikichi panted happily, giving your hand a lick. “So Subaru, what’s up?” 

“I was passing through and thought it would be fun to stop by and say hello!” Suddenly you heard the frantic  _ click click _ of claws against hardwood and were nearly knocked over by your own dog, a German Shepherd named Cocoa, running up behind you and out the door, jumping up onto Subaru. 

“Whoa! Cocoa!” He exclaimed as he regained his balance and pet her head. “Nice to see ya, girl!”

“Hey, no jumping!” You scolding, standing up and pushing her back down onto all fours. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine! You know how much I love Cocoa, so I definitely don’t mind.”

“Good thing, considering she does that pretty much every time she sees you.” While you were talking the two dogs had wandered over to each other and got to sniffing and playing around. 

“Hey, I have an idea!” Subaru said. “Do wanna come take Cocoa for a walk with me and Daikichi?”

“Sure!” You responded. “Lemme just go run inside and grab her leash.” You quickly darted back into the house and grabbed the leash and went back outside, clicking the leash onto Cocoa’s collar and closing the front door behind you. As the two of you got to walking, you couldn’t help but laugh at the size difference between Cocoa and Daikichi, and it seemed like Subaru noticed it too.

“Ya know,” He said. “When you first told me you had a dog, I didn’t expect her to be so big. I kinda figured you would have something cute and little, like you!”

“Ya think so?”

“Yeah! But the more I think about it, the more I realize how similar you and Cocoa really are!” He said. “You’re both super cute and smart and loyal and cute and-”

“I think you said ‘cute’ twice.”

“Did I? Well that’s just cuz it’s  _ doubly _ true!” You felt a blush bloom on your cheeks.

“Well, I could say the same about you and Daikichi! You guys are practically twins!” You said. “You’re both always so happy and full of energy, it’s honestly pretty adorable.”

“Heh, you really think so?” Subaru said, rubbing the back of his neck with an embarrassed smile. 

“For sure!” You assured. All of a sudden Cocoa caught sight of a squirrel farther down the path and jerked forward, nearly making you fall over in the process. 

“Whoa!” Subaru grabbed onto your free hand as you fell and pulled you back upright. 

“You okay?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Thanks for saving me though!”

“What was I gonna do, let you fall?” You both laughed and continued walking for a while, but you almost screeched to a halt when you realized neither of you had let go of the others hand, leaving you two walking down the sidewalk hand in hand. 

Your mind started racing.  _ Should I let go? Should I keep holding his hand? Crap, what if he’s just too uncomfortable to say anything about it? I should let go. I should- _

“Hey, um,” His voice broke your train of thought. “I just realized we’re totally still holding hands.”

“Haha, uh, yeah, we are…” You murmured.

“Do you want me to let go?”

“No!” You blurted, a lot more forcefully than you’d meant to. “I mean, uh, if you want to, you can, but-” You cut yourself short when you felt him squeeze your hand just a little bit tighter. 

“Alright, it’s settled then! Don’t worry, I won’t let go~!” He said with a wink. It took all your mental concentration to not pass out then and there. The two of you walked in silence for a while, but surprisingly the silence wasn’t awkward at all. It was comfortable, peaceful, as if just being together was enough. 

Eventually, after walking for a while, you made it over to Subaru’s house. He turned to you.

“Hey, do you and Cocoa wanna come in for a while? I think my mom is still out shopping so it’s fine that she can come in and hang out with Daikichi for a little bit.”

“Sure!”

“Awesome!” He said as he unlocked his door and you all walked into the house. “Maybe to commemorate Cocoa’s visit I can make us some hot cocoa!”

“Isn’t it a little warm out for cocoa?”

“Eh, whatever! You can hang out in the living room with the dogs while I make it, ‘kay?”

“If ya say so!” While you waited you heard the occasional clamor of pots and pans, but eventually he popped his head back into the room. 

“All ready!” You went into the kitchen with him and sat down at the table, with him sitting across from you. He set down the steaming mug in front of you and and pulled out a can of whipped cream, spreading a nice thick layer onto the top of the cocoa. 

“Tada!” He cheered. 

“Smells great, Subaru!” You picked up the mug and took a hesitant sip. It was still a bit too hot but it was so delicious you didn’t even care if it burned your tongue. “Tastes great too!”

“Glad to hear it!” Suddenly he chuckled a little and leaned over the table. “You’ve got a bit of a whipped cream mustache though. I’ll take care of it!” With that he reached over and swiped his finger across your face, wiping away the whipped cream. You sat there frozen, your face turning beet red. “There! Got it!”

“T-thanks!” You laughed. From then on you tried your absolute hardest to avoid giving yourself a ‘stache, but it seemed inevitable for both of you, so you just accepted it and laughed along with him every time it happened. It may have been warm outside, but that didn’t change the fact that there was nowhere you’d rather be but in there drinking hot chocolate with Subaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave some more requests down below!!!


	25. Kuro Kiryu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: redBoats  
> Character: Kuro Kiryu  
> Theme: Park date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow im super sorry for taking such a long hiatus. I'll try my best not to let it happen again! Chapter updates might not be daily anymore, but ill try to get a few out each week. Thanks for your patience!

“Hey! Sorry I’m late!” You looked up from where you were sitting on a park bench to see Kuro jogging towards you. You glanced back down at your phone; it was 3:15. 

“Don’t worry about it!” You said once he caught up to you. “What kept you?”

“My sister insisted on picking out my outfit for today.” He tugged at the collar of his uncharacteristically well put-together shirt, a white button-up with a navy blue tie. “I tried to tell her we were just going to the park but she wasn’t havin’ any of it.”

“If it makes you feel any better, your sister has really good taste.” You smiled. “You look really nice!” 

“Ya think so?” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I usually trust her judgement on this 

sorta stuff, and now that I’m lookin’ atcha you’re kinda dressed up, too.”

“Yeah, I don’t get the opportunity to wear this dress often!” You said, glancing down at your light blue floral sundress. “It’s one of my favorites.”

“I can see why, cuz you, uh,” He said, a light glow on his cheeks, “You look real cute in it.”  You locked eyes with him for a moment, before looking down at your feet with a shy smile. 

“Th-thanks.” You brushed a stray lock of hair behind your ear. After only a moment of silence, Kuro cleared his throat and said,

“So, I saw an ice cream stand over on the other end of the park. Wanna go get some?” He held his hand out to you and you took it, standing up from the bench. 

“That sounds great!” As the two of you started walking through the park you scanned the area. A few couples were scattered here and there having picnics, a group of children playing ball, some people walking and playing with their dogs. It was late May, perfect weather to be in the park, and it seemed that you two definitely weren’t the only ones taking advantage of that.

You cast a quick glance up at Kuro, hand still intertwined with yours. He still had a fraction of a blush on his cheeks, and you couldn’t help but smile. You let out an involuntary chuckle and he looked down at you. You froze for a moment, eyes locked with his, and the red tint on both of your cheeks blossomed. You snapped you head back down in an attempt to hide your embarrassment; you hadn’t meant to stare, really! 

All of a sudden you felt Kuro’s grip on your hand tighten and heard him say, “Look out!” With his free arm he pulled you right up against him, your body pushed right up against his chest. He was so close you could feel his heart pounding in his chest. 

You saw a frisbee fly past you, right where you had previously been walking. The two of you were frozen like that for a moment, before he pulled back, his hands resting on your shoulders. His previously embarrassed gaze had gone serious as he looked straight into your eyes. 

“Are you alright?” He said. 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” You looked over in the direction of where the disc came. A group of middle school-aged kids stood there, guilty looks on their faces. You waved a hand towards them in an “I’m okay” gesture and glanced behind you. The red frisbee sat on the ground a few feet away, so you left Kuro’s grasp, jogged over to it and threw it their way. After a few cries of “Thank you!” and “Sorry ‘bout that!” they were on their way. 

You walked back over to where Kuro stood and smiled. 

“You’ve got really quick reflexes, ya know?” 

“Well I wasn’t gonna let you get hurt, so I had to act fast.” He said. “You sure you’re alright?”

“I promise, I’m okay.”  You said. “Thank you, by the way.”

“Really, it was nothin’.” He said, a little red-faced. “So you ready to get movin’ again?” 

“Oh, right!” You said. “Yeah, let’s.” You held your hand out to him and he took it, and with that you started walking once more. 

It wasn’t long until you reached the ice cream stand. After ordering and getting your desserts you took a seat at one of picnics tables in the area. Both couples and families alike sat at the tables, and your table was right in the middle of the group. 

“It’s a little loud over here.” Kuro said, glancing at the table next to yours. A family with 4 small children sat there, and the kids were certainly not the most well behaved. “Do you wanna find somewhere else to sit?” 

“Sure.” You said. After wandering for a few minutes you settled on a park bench in a small grove of trees off the beaten path. 

“Much better.” You said, taking a bite of your ice cream. The only sounds there were the sound of the wind swaying the branches of the trees and the occasional bird call. 

“Agreed.” He said. The two of you sat only a few inches apart, and you, almost involuntarily, scooting a little bit closer, until your legs were right up against his. You saw him steal a glance at you out of the corner of your eye, a small smile on his face. Without warning he reached over and draped his arm over your shoulder. Your breath caught in your throat and you cast a glance up at him.

“Is, uh, is this okay?” He asked hesitantly. Without a word you nodded, resting your head on his shoulder. In that moment there was no place you would rather be but there, with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry again for not updating for so long! Ill try to not let it happen again! Anyways, feel free to start sending more requests! :D


End file.
